The Guns of Boston
by wolfchick11
Summary: Mia Keena dragged home two strays one day while at the park. and those two strays happen to be the Saints of Boston.
1. Ch 1 First Meet

**Chapter 1**

I glanced around me, this place seemed so strange. I was a bit fearful about going any but a block away from my grandmother's house. But I just needed fresh air and place to work on some art. _Sketching sounds really nice, maybe if I could find a bench some where?_ In my right hand I carried a 9" x 12" Strathmore drawing pad and in my left a 7.0 dark purple mechanical pencil. My eyes then landed on a small park, there sat a lone srubby wooden bench. _Perfect._ I took my time over to it, drinking in every sight and sound and smell that Southern Boston had to offer. I kept the drawing pad close to my chest and I shoved the pencil in my left pocket, while looking around at the same time.

Visiting my grandmother seemed like the best idea I had come up with in a really long time. I needed this break, a break from my every day life and to get away from my home town was most lovely.

Finally I reached the bench, I gently sat my buttocks down. Thankfully the sun from earlier today had kept the sturdy wooden bench from getting too cold. I took in a deep breath of air, a soft smile wisping on my lips. Today couldn't get any better, I felt so alive. Nothing could go wrong or at least I hope. I pulled the cover of the Strathmore drawing notebook back. "What to draw... what to draw...?"

"Oooh, ye an artist?" I jumped a good 3 feet off the bench.

Sitting up and twirling around in one graceful motion I bumbled out, "Who? Where...?" There what stood before me were two men, they looked as though they were brothers. _Probably were._ _They must be about in their late 20s at least,_ _maybe a couple years older then me? I am only 24._

"Sorry fer scarin' ye, I'm Connor!" He put on a bright smile. I couldn't help but giving a thin smile myself.

"And I'm Murphy MacManus," Spoke the other.

"Oh," I murmered, "Well, my name is Mia Keena." I nervously looked aound, this felt really awkward, "I-I think I should go-get home. Leave."

"Awww, don't go yet!" Murphy whined, "We've only just met!"

"That's... that's okay," I tried to look some what cheerful, "I need to start cooking lunch anyway." Turning to leave, I froze, a thought crossed my mind, "Maybe I could bring both of you some of my home cooking? You two look like you need some meat on your bones."

"Sure, that would be fucking great!" Connor burst out happily. _Okay, they _must_ be homeless..._

"But, I'll bring it to you guys, no need to follow!" I laughed nervously, "Just, wait here."

"Aye, what a good girl fer not trusting us," Murphy smirked, "I give ye credit fer giving us food. We might never leave you alone then!"

_Oh, that's lovely._ Sighing I started to walk away from them. If they followed, then they'd get some food. If they didn't, then I'd disapear and they'd never, hopefully, see me again. "Hay where ye going?" Connor asked me from my right.

"Home," I answered, "I'm visiting my grandmother, but I do all the cooking right now."

"Aye?" Murphy said, coming up to my left, "What a nice girl fer visiting her grandma."

"So..." My voice wandered off, "You guys going to follow me like lost puppies?"

"Ye got that right!" Connor spoke putting on a smirk. "Ye can tell yer grandmother that ye felt bad and decided to take us home and fatten us up." He nudged me lightly.

"Sure," I smiled softy and rolled my eyes at him. _Why does it feel like I made friends with these... these people so fast?_ Usually it takes me forever to actually talk to some one and joke with them. Yet here I am taking them to my grandmother's house to feed them! What's wrong with me?! "It's just up here, my grandmother's home."

**AN: sooo... what did you think of this chapter?-Kat**


	2. Ch 2 Anyone Up for Some Lunch?

**Chapter 2**

Anyone Up for Some Lunch?

"Here's some cut up peaches to tide you over for a bit," I said, smiling lightly and placing a blue plastic bowl on the table and laying down two forks next to it. "We'll be having chicken dumplings and buttered white rice. For drinks, we have water, milk, and tea." Connor and Murphy both looked at each other as if telepathicly thinking what they should agree upon for a drink. "Sorry we don't have any beer."

"Sweetie, who are you talking to?" Called my grandmother from the living room.

_Senile old lady..._ shaking my head and sighing, I answered "I already had you meet them! Murphy and Connor, remember?"

"Oh... oh yes," she mumbled out loud enough for us to hear. "Are you making dinner?"

"_Lunch_. Lunch grandma." I let out another annoyed sigh, I shifted my eye sight at the two brothers, "What are two giggling about?"

"Yeah Connor, what're ye fucking giggling about?" Murphy said mockingly and swiped his brother over the head with his right hand.

"Shut the fuck up," Connor mocked back, flicking his brother on the nose. Murphy slugged him on the shoulder, Connor bapped him on the back of the head.

"_Okay_ you two! _Stop!_" I growled, it was like having three kids in the house. One senile, the other two always fighting.

"Sorry..." They both murmered lowering their gazes. _Like children..._

Sighing for the third time, I took out all the ingredients I needed to make chicken dumplings. _I already have the chicken defrosted... the dumplings will take about an hour to cook..._ "Have you two decided what you are going to drink?"

"Ah, how about some tea?" Connor smiled reaching for the fork infront of him.

"I second that," Murphy said as he slurped down a peach.

"Alright."

(After lunch is made)

"Mmmm, this looks delicious," Murphy exclaimed, Connor nodded his head slowly, his eyes locked on the chicken dumplings and gleaming white rice.

I laughed softly reaching for the spoon to scoop out the rice. "Here's for you," I plopped the pile of rice on Connor's plate, his face eager. Scooping out another pile of rice I muttered still with a smile on my face, "And here's some for you." Murphy put a wide grin on as it landed quietly on his plate. Of course, they both had to reach for the fork to get the dumplings at the _same time_.

"I got it first," Connor growled, pulling the fork closer to him.

"What're ye talking 'bout brother," Murphy spat, now he was pulling it near him, "Older first."

"Mother never even _told_ us who was first for fucks sake!" Connor informed angrily, "So don't ye pull that card out!"

"Oh I fucking will," Murphy snapped.

"_Stop it!_" I barked, "God, you two are awful..." I snatched the fork out of their hands. "Here," I stabbed one of the chicken dumplings and dropped it on Connor's plate. Connor stuck his tongue out at Murphy. Murphy glared at him, I knew it was taking all will power for them not to beat each other up. I stabbed another dumpling and dropped it on Murphy's plate. "Now let's eat. With _out_ fighting."


	3. Ch 3 A Drink or Two

**Chapter 3**

A Drink or Two

"And sheperds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee.

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be.

"In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

000oooo000

I sighed,"God, I am so bored..." Standing up, I walked over to the door, "Grandmother, I'm going for a walk."

"How long have you been here?" She asked from out in the living room.

"For awhile. _Awhile_." Sighing, I opened the door, shut it and left down the street. I had know clue where I was going, my feet were leading me. _What to do, what to do...?_ I was kind of hoping to run into the MacManus brothers, but that was probably highly unlikely.

A small store caught my eye, _maybe I should take a quick gander in there, give me somethig to do..._ That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze and turned around slowly.

"What are ye doing 'ere?" A familiar voice said cheerfully.

"Hello, pleasure seeing you two again," I put on a genuinly happy smile, "I was just out taking a walk, a little bored you see."

"Aye, actually we were 'oping we would run into ye," Murphy confessed, Connor nudged him in the rib, I decided to not notice. "We could take ye out fer a drink, sound good to ye?"

"Umm, well," I paused, tilting my head a little, "I'm not much of a drinker..."

"Oh, come on," Connor insisted, "We'll pay, just think of it as a thanks for the food yesterday."

I flashed a small smile, drinking didn't really sound appealing, but I felt I had no choice. "Oh.. okay."

"Yes!" Murphy said with a cheerful smirk.

000oooo000

We made our way over to some bar called McGuinty's. The place smelled thickly of smoke,_ which isn't unsual for a bar_, I thought as we waltz in.

"Hay, Con, Murph, who ye have here?" Asked the bartender, _they must come here a lot..?_

"This is the nice girl who gave us lunch yesterday," Connor answered, putting his hands lightly on my shoulders and moving me infront of them. I lowered my gaze, _so they talked about me._

"Aye, I remember ye telling me that," The bartender put on a smile, "What'll it be?"

Connor nudged my back and I realized that he was talking to me, "Well..."

"She'll have a Guinness." Murphy decided to answer for me.

"I will?"

"Of course you will!" He said brightly wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "You need to loosen up a little."

"Yeah..." I muttered. We all sat at a table, Murphy and Connor doing most of the talking, as I quietly and slowly took sips of the Guinness that I really didn't want in the beginning.

"...So this guy comes up to me..." Murphy mused, I was only half listening to their conversation. My blue eyes wandered about, studying everything in MGuinty's. From the people, to the tables and chairs. I was still slowly sipping the beer without realizing it.

"Hay, you awake over there?" Connor tapped me on the shoulder, I blinked my eyes, the brothers were both staring at me.

"What?" I smiled reluctantly, "I was... I was just looking around."

"Ye really are a strange girl." Murphy remarked, "Me brother and I think yer pretty damn interestin'."

"Oh..." I said, "Well, I guess I made some friends then?"

"Ye got that right!" Connor blurted, making me jump.


	4. Ch 4 Guns and Prayers

**AN: thank u A posse ad esse and azzi for the reviews!!!!! that makes me happy... lol anywho on with the chapter!!! this is what connor and murphy did before they asked mia for a drink!!:D**

**Chapter 4**

Guns and Prayers

_/And I heard as it were, the noise of thunder_

_One of the four beasts sing 'come and see.' and i saw._

_And behold a white horse...\_

_There's a man going around taking names._

_And he decides who to free and who to blame_

_And everybody won't be treated all the same,_

_There will be a golden ladder reaching down._

_When the man comes around..._

Murphy snubbed out the cigarette in his right-hand on the brick wall he was leaning on, "Ye ready Con?" He asked as he flicked it behind him.

"I think so," Connor replied cocking his gun, he took a deep drag in from his own cig. Dropping it on the sidewalk, he then proceeded to stamp it out with the heel of his black boot. It was pitch black out and they were getting ready to get rid of a Russian mafia leader by the name of Nikolai Svyatoslav. He killed a good round of cops and a couple of innocent bystanders and had been free like a bird the very next day. He was also accounted for many other crimes.

Svyatoslav and a couple of his other comrads were supposed to come out any minute now, as Connor was told by a tip.

"That tip better be fucking right Connor..." Murphy growled, "I don't want _any_ screw ups. Ye hear me?"

"Aye, I do," Connor sighed, "Trust me, 'cause I trust the person who gave me the tip."

"Ye said 10:30 right?" Murphy questioned.

"Yea, would ye stop worrin' yer ass Murph?" Connor sneered, "Gettin' stressed out is goin' to be the cause of screwin' this whole thing up..."

"Oh fuck you," Murphy snapped.

"Fuck you too."

_Cree_. Both Saints stopped, frozen in the shadows they had concealed themselves in. Loud booming laughter echoed in the allyway, Connor and Murphy's eyes followed the five figures that had appeared out beneath a dull glowing light. "Do svidanya!" Svyatoslav called as four figures started to fade into the dark.

_Click_._Click_. All Russians had completely stopped as both brothers flew out of the darkness toward them. They easily cleared out the four unnamed Russians, their main objective being Nikolai Svyatoslav of course. Murphy shot the last Russian down in the back of the head and turned to his brother, who already had his guns silencer pressed into Svyatoslav's scruffy brown hair. Connor gave a soft nod at his brother. Svyatoslav had broken down in tears but stayed kneeled to the spot, mumbling as best he could, his own prayer.

Both Saints began their prayer in unison:

"And sheperds we shall be for thee, my Lord for Thee.

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be.

"In Nomeni Petri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

(_bang. bang._)

Everything went silent only for a brief second. The brothers then got to work going around and turning bodies that were laying on their stomachs to their backside. Placing symbolic coins on their eyes and chanting silent prayers as both Saints folded each Russians' arms over their chests.

"Aye Con," Murphy said as he and his brother left the allyway.

"Yea?"

"How 'bout we ask that cute lass Mia out for a drink?' Murphy asked smirking, "As thanks for the lunch she so kindly gave us yesterday."

"Sounds fine ta me Murph." Connor beamed a smile that made him look like he was a babbling idiot. Murphy flashed him a grin back and their shadows were swalloed up by the darkness.

**AN: so how'd u think of this chapter, it was kinda of hard to write... so tell me how u think it turned out!! lol thanks again to A posse ad esse and azzi again!! sanku!-Kat ps: Do svidanya means thank you.**


	5. Ch 5 Just a Sibling Fight

**AN: heres chapter 5!!:)**

**Chapter 5**

Just a Sibling Fight

_There's a dark and a troubled side of life,_

_there's a bright and a sunny side too._

_though we meet with the darkness and strife,_

_the sunny side we all souly view._

_Keep on the sunny, always on the sunny side_

_keep on the sunny side of life!_

I sighed deeply, _great these two are pissface drunk and I don't even know where they live to take them home..._ Both brothers were pretty much falling off their stools and Connor was happily mumbling out a joke that only Murphy seemed to understand. I sat quietly beside Connor, whos back was facing me at the moment. I had ordered a second Guinness, I felt reluctant in doing it, but I figured it wouldn't hurt anything.

Murphy jammed a cigarette between his lips and Connor twirled around to face me. "Yer so quiet lass, what is that, only yer secon' 'rink?"

"Yeah so...?" I said taking a sip from the Guinness, which was starting to taste better and better after every sip. I placed the beer on the bar to my right and Murphy gave a chuckle, realizing his brother was defeated. Connor placed a smile on, too drunk to care if he had won or not.

Murphy slapped his brother on the back with a stiffled laugh and Connor, who had already lost most of his sense of balance, fell on me. "Yeek! Get off!" I yelped jumping away like a frieghtened cat.

"What the fuck?" Connor growled, turning around lathargicly to face his brother, who was practicly on the floor laughing.

"Oh come on Con, it's all jus' some fun!" Murphy said grinning from ear to ear, the cigarette hanging losely from his mouth.

"Fuck you!" Connor barked, diving at his brother headfirst and Murphy, being as drunk as his brother, took the plow without a second thought. Murphy hit Connor drunkenly on his side, while Connor tried to pull away and kicking like a bronco. I sighed again as I watched the flailing display on the floor at my feet, I took a deep swig of my Guinness and yelled, "Would you two stop fucking fighting! We're going home!"

"Awww..." Murphy whined sitting up and looking at me with wide, puppy-eyes. Connor let out a snort and craned his neck to look at me almost the same way his brother was.

"Don't give me that look, we're going home."

"Oh okay..." Connor and Murphy both stood up, Murphy placed some money on the bar and they stumbled after me. "Lass, why'd ye want to leave...?"

"I'm tired," I said, putting on a light smile, but my smile soon faded, "Oh shit! I forgot! My sister is going to be coming over today! What time is it?!"

**AN: hmm i wonder whats going to happen now...? mia has a sister?!? lol well i guess u'll see what happens in the next chapter!-kat**


	6. Ch 6 One for Me, One for You

**AN: thank u for the reviews A posse ad esse!! well heres the next chapter!:)**

**Chapter 6**

One for Me, One for You

_Well hush there'll be no more tonight_

_You can't work and I can't fight_

_Well that's just beautiful._

_But it's the way you hold your breath_

_That's scaring me to death_

_Well that's your way, anyway, anyway..._

I raced as fast as I could to my grandmother's house, even in thier drunken stupor, the brothers managed to keep up with me easily. Which I thought was a bit odd since they were acting like complete idiots not moments before... I sucked in a huge breath of air as I came into a sudden stop, which wasn't a very bright idea, because the MacManus siblings came crashing into me! I had just managed to keep from falling on my face and was able to twirl around. Except now I was laying on my back, Connor and Murphy crushing me with their double weight.

"I... can't... breath!" I gasped out, Connor was the first to get to his feet, soon followed by Murphy. I slowly sat up, putting my left-hand up to my chest and I took in another deep breath, "Jeez, you two weigh a lot... let's hope that never happens again."

"Oh lassie, ye know ye enjoyed it!" Murphy smirked, wrapping his right arm over his brother's shoulders. They were both grinning now.

_Oh please... God? What did I do to get stuck with these two idiots?_ I shook my head and cocked an eyebrow, "You two are crazy aren't you?"

"Aye," Connor said, "Now why'd ye stop so adruptly?"

"Because we're here and I didn't feel like slowing down... I... guess...?" I half-heartedly smiled and Murphy stuck out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it timidly and mumered out a 'thanks'. "Well, shall we meet my sister?"

00ooo00

"Mia!" My sister screamed, almost smothering me to death with a hug. "Oh my God I missed you soooo much!"

"I-I can see that," I breathed out, "Would you let go, you're crushing me."

"Oh... oh, sorry," She put on a sheepish smile, "So who are these two?" She asked pushing me over to the side a little and putting on a wide grin. I knew exactly what that look meant in her eyes, she found someone she likes. A lot.

"This is my sister-"

"I'm Auburn." She said quickly cutting me off and sticking out her right hand, "Nice to meet you." Auburn had her sights locked on Murphy. _You poor.. poor thing..._ I thought sorrowfully.

"Aye, I'm-"

"Mia comere!" Auburn barked, she didn't really give me a choice anyway since she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. I stared at the MacManus brothers with wide, horrified eyes as she dragged me away into a guest room, "That one," She began, "He is hot!"

"Umm yeah... that's Murphy." I sighed, "The other one is-"

That's his name...?" She asked excitedly, more to herself then me, a dazed dreamily look glazed over her eyes.

"Auburn!" I growled, "They're my friends and I don't want you to go messing around with one of them. If you wanna make it a serious relationship with Murph, then make it serious. Not some one timer thing and then move on to someone else because they catch your interest."

She put both her hands on my shoulders, "You should be able to trust me Mia, I'm your sister."

I closed my eyes and slowly reopened them, "Don't go attacking him right away. Get to know him first, please? That's about all I ask..." Honestly I didn't feel any attraction to them because I thought of them more as friends. _But my mentality about either one of them could change..._ I shook my head quickly, "Well the other ones name is Connor and they're twins."

"Oh," A devilish smile spread across her lips, "One for me and one for you..."

I glared at Auburn, "Come on, lets not keep them waiting for too long. Do you need help unpacking?"

"Yes, yes I do." She answered, a sly glint in her blue eyes that looked like replicas of mine.

**AN: well the next chapter I'm gunna try and make it pretty funny!:) plz review and thanx again to A posse ad esse!-Kat ps: Auburn is 2 years younger then Mia(24).**


	7. Ch 7 Selfish Sister and Selfless Sister

**AN: sanku for the review A posse ad esse! i really appriciate them and they keep me motivated in writing this fanfic!!:D**

**Chapter 7**

Selfish Sister and Selfless Sister

_After seven days._

_he was quite tired, so God said:_

_"Let there be a day_

_"Just for picnics, with wine and bread"_

_He gathered up some people he had made_

_Created blankets and laid back in the shade_

Auburn made Murphy do the work of lugging her three bags full of clothes and her brown box of hair supplies, make-up ect. inside our grandmother's house. When I tried to pitch in and help, Auburn would give me a death glare that could kill the devil and she'd then catch up to Murphy. Connor gave me a puzzeled look and I only shrugged, what could I say?

"Aye, yer sisters been trailin' me brother like a 'ungry puppy." Connor said breaking the cold and almost nerve racking silence that had built up between us.

"Yeah, hungry for _someone_..." I mumbled turning my head away as I said it.

"Ye say somethin' Mia?"

"No," I put on a bright smile, "Nothing at all."

000ooo000

Sighing I took a big gulp of crisp cold water. "That feels refreshing..." After we, or I should say Murphy, brought Auburn's stuff into her guestroom, the MacManus brothers left. They both gave me quick hugs, which was a little unexpected, and both left after flashing me a smile. Murphy, of course, looked the most relieved to go. Which I don't blame him, _you poor, poor soul..._ Even if I attempted to tell my sister to leave a guy she found attractive alone, there was no way in getting through to her, she was already lost in her own world. Walking over, with that dreamed and dazed look in her eyes, toward him.

Thankfully I was able to get some peace from her chanting talk about how wonderful she and Murphy would look as a couple. I rolled my eyes lightly and told her I was a bit tired and thought I'd take a short nap. Auburn only shrugged and quickly snubbed me off. _Probably going to go and blab poor senile grandmother's ear off... oh well_, I thought as I waltz into my room and flopped on my bed.

My eyes finally fluttered shut, sleep almost instantly taking over.

000ooo000

Connor let out a grunt as he pretty much tossed himself on the couch. He layed sprawled out and propped his head on his fist, "That Auburn is pretty insane, what do ye think Murph?"

"She 'as a _completely_ different personality from her sister," Murphy answered lighting up a cigarette and sitting down on his bed," 'hats fer sure."

"Aye," Connor said closing his eyes, "We 'ave another hit tomorrow."

Murphy nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Yeah, I know..."

"Things ain't goin' to be the same with Mia's sister 'round," Connor continued, Murphy figured he wouldn't get off the first subject right away.

000ooo000

"Mia! Wake up dammit!" Auburn was pounding on my door, which had woke me up adruptly and made me quite furious towards her. Almost like a dark seeded hate, but only for a brief second. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I sighed and opened the door, "Couldn't you just come in and wake me up a little more peacefully?"

"No," Auburn put a taunting grin on, "Oh and grandmother just passed away while you were _peacefully_ sleeping." She said it so nonchalantly, I felt that anger returning. _Why does she have to be so selfish?!_

"What?!" I bleated, pushing her out of my way, her face contorted into disgust, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Because she just died a couple minutes ago, while I was talking to her," She answered, placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't realize she was dead until silence broke out and she didn't say a word."

_Yeah, you probably killed her with your yapping... I would've died too_, I thought, as I just barely kept myself from sprinting to the front door. The ambulance sat quietly infront of the house, the excitement already over. A man with shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes sauntered towards me.

"Aye, ye 'er granddaughter Mia?" He asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Yeah."

"Well, we found this in her apron pocket," He flapped the yellowed piece of paper infront of my face, it was irritaiting. I hurridly grabbed it out of his hand and unfolded it so fast it seemed as if my life depended on it. My eyes scanned it quickly, while the man headed back towards the ambulance.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I trailed off, my left hand holding the paper dropped to my side.

**AN: hmm... I wonder what the paper said?!?! guess u'll have to wait and see!!-Kat:)**


	8. Ch 8 Mistakes Can Be Paid in Wounds

**AN: thanx again for the review A posse ad esse!!:D now for the fun part... im gunna make u guys wait till the next chapter for u to learn what the paper said! ha ha ha... im evil!;D this chapter has lots o swearing!:)**

**Chapter 8**

Mistakes Can Be Paid in Wounds

_Well you always wonder why I dress in black?_

_Why you never see bright colors on my back?_

_And why does my appearance seem to have a somber tone?_

_Well there's a reason for the things I have on..._

It was a late after noon and Boris Svyatoslav sat at his desk quietly. He was reading over some papers, his face very serious and making deep lines cut through his middle-aged face. A lamp dully glowed next to him, it had Chinese five-toed dragons carved into the side of it. He let out a gusty sigh and rubbed his balding temple.

"Boris, sir...?"

"Yes Kirill?" Boris was a bit releaved to get a break from his reading, the lines on his face starting to fade a little. "What is it?"

"We just got news..." Kirill glanced around nervously as if someone would pop out any minute and kill him, "Your brother Nikolai has... been murdered."

"WHAT!" Boris's usually calm deamenor broke out into a furious rage and his faded and weathered gray eyes grew large, "How the _fuck_ did that fucking _happen_?!" He sat up quickly and pounded both his fists on the table. Boris then started to pace, waving his right-hand for the horrified Kirill to keep talking.

Kirill did as was to be expected,"We-well, we think, no... we're pretty sure it's those "Saints of South Boston" that did it to him."

"Dammit!" Boris snarled slamming his right fist on the table again and a little more harder this time. "We've gotta get rid of those fucking '_Saints_'! Does anyone even have a clue what these mother fuckers look like?"

"N-no, sir. None at all," Kirill felt as though he was going to piss himself, usually he was never around when Boris was furious about something. And usually Boris is pretty laid back and can tell someone to go 'fuck off' without even cracking an emotion on his face. But, of course, this was a different matter. This dealt with his brother, his only and younger brother, Nikolai.

000ooo000

Connor yawned loudly and stretched as he woke up from his nap he had taken on the couch. Murphy put on a smirk, "Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty."

"Real funny Murph, I fergot ta laugh," Connor coughed as he got to his feet and stretched again, which was greeted with another yawn. "Ye ready?"

"Aye, been ready fer an hour," Murphy said as he put on his black jacket and red rosery. "This is Nikolai's brother, yea?" His sibling answered with a nod as he grabbed his own jacket and rosery.

Connor then lit up a cigarette, with it clamped between his lips he affirmed, "Name is Boris Svyatoslav, he's the eldest brother and I believe the brightest of the two. Since Boris was able ta keep things that he'd done more quiet an' outta the papers."

"We better go," Murphy muttered.

000ooo000

The sun just hovered above the horizen and Connor and Murphy made their way to Boris's 'hideout'. They pulled black ski masks over their heads as they slipped inside the building. The Saints had to travel down a stairway that was dimly lit, making it a little tough to see. Both stopped in unison when they heard some yelling down the hall.

"Fuck it! You assholes are fucking _useless_!"

"But! Sir...!"

"I'll fucking look for them myself!" Murphy glanced over at his brother who only nodded. They knew exactly who that voice was talking about. _Them_.

_SLAM_.

Both Saints heard shuffling of feet on soft carpet. The figure slipped by with out even throwing a look up the flight of stairs. When the MacManus brother knew he was out of hearing range, they let go of their breath, "_Fuck..._" Connor let out quietly. After about a minute of waiting, both brothers followed where the man had gone, careful not to make any sound. Murphy put his ear up against the door and listened intently, "What ye 'ear...?" Connor asked in a whisper.

"Shut the fuck up!" Murphy growled softly, putting his right pointer finger up to his lips.

"Fuck you too..." Connor grumbled, pulling out his gun for the ready.

Murphy pressed his ear closer to the door. The door was extremely cold and sent a small chill down his spine. He could hear muffled talking but easily understandable voices on the otherside,"_Boris is in a fucking pissy mood, I wouldn't go bother him about that prissy shit."_

_"Prissy shit?! What the fuck are you talking about, you?!"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up!"_

_"Well then don't tell me what the fuck I should or shouldn't fucking do, prick!"_

_"You're so _fucking_ naive!-"_

Murphy had pulled his ear back after that and turned to his brother with wide eyes. "Sounds like there's a woman in there, what should we do Con?"

The other Saint shrugged, "We can't kill 'er, maybe we could jus' kill Boris and ferget the other two inside? It's not like they'll see us, right?" Murphy nodded in agreement and they both twirled away from the door and headed towards Boris's white washed door that was in complete opposite direction.

000ooo000

Boris lifted his head, he swore he had heard two clicking noises outside his door, but decided to brush it off. He was too pissed to worry about something like that, but _still..._ He pulled out a small 6 bullet revolver, he knew it wouldn't kill someone, but it would still leave a good wound on them.

All of a sudden the door burst open and two men dressed in black jackets and blue jeans with ski masks on charged in. Both were holding guns with silencers placed on their muzzels. Yet neither one of them expected Boris to have his _own_ gun, which was not very smart for either one of them.

Boris Svyatoslav, with the same scruffy brown hair as his younger brother, shot Connor on the left shoulder. "_FUCK!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, in his blind fury, he shot Boris in the stomache and both shoulders. One bullet just zinged past Boris's head.

"_Connor_! Get a fucking hold of yerself!" Murphy snarled, shaking his brothers unscathed shoulder. Connor shook his head and took a step back, realizing what he had done.

"What the _fuck_?!" Kirill said in complete disbelief. "_Sir_!" But Boris was already slumped over in his chair, half dead and Murphy was going to finish the rest for him. A woman with light brown hair and bright gray eyes ran up next to Kirill. From what Connor saw, the woman was stalky and a bit chunky, she sort of resembled a man...

"Murphy, fucking shoot the bastard already!" Connor snapped while his right hand was holding his shoulder.

Shaking his head at all the mass confusion, Murphy planted the silencer against Boris's balding scalp and began the prayer. Connor held his gun up at Kirill and the woman, or whatever it was, so they wouldn't dare run anywhere. After he was sure they wouldn't do anything Connor joined his brother in midst of the prayer:

"...hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out They commands.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be.

"In Nomeni Petri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

(_bang_)

**AN: so how did u think of this chapter?? pretty exciting huh?!:D-Kat**


	9. Ch 9 Grandma's Letter

**AN: thank u A posse ad esse for the review!! ur question about what the paper said shall be answered!:D this chapter starts where chapter 7 left off.:)**

**Chapter 9**

Grandma's Letter

_Hello Dolly._

_Yes, hello Dolly._

_Now I'm mighty glad your back where you belong._

_Dolly here's a song._

_Dolly._

_But if it were up to me, I'd send you home!_

"What's the matter?" Auburn asking curiously, I turned around and put on a light smile, "Mia, are you alright?"

"Sure I'm alright," I said, trying to sound like I was _alright_. "Why are you suddenly so worried about me...?"

Auburn gave me a confused look, which was what I was expecting, and she shrugged, "I don't know, you just seemed a little... shooken up is all."

I patted her shoulder softly as I slipped past her, "Everythings okay." I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head, but I decided to try and ignore it as I went into my room. Sitting down on the bed, I kept rereading what the paper said. I couldn't believe it...

_Dear Mia,_

_I have left you one million dollars in the bank and I also left you my home. You may do what ever you please with it, wether it be selling it, renovating it or keeping it the way it is, well thats all up to you. I hope you don't let your dirty little sister ruin your life! Oh and I think you should try and make some babies with one of those MacManus boys. _

_Love you,_

_Rose Keena_

The last sentence was a little embarassing, _here I thought you were senile..._ but I pushed that aside. I flipped the paper over and there was some numbers, _must be numbers to get into the bank account_, I thought.

000oo000

Two days had past since I had heard or seen Connor and Murphy. I was starting to get worried and Auburn knew something was up. She knew I had to be hiding something. "Auburn, I'm going out for awhile," I announced as I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I was on a mission to find the MacManus brothers and nothing was going to stop me.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Auburn called back to me.

"Somewhere. I'll be back, don't worry!" I said as I briskly walked past people. The morning was dreary and a bit cold, it felt lonesome. I decided I'd go to McGuinty's, _maybe the bartender will know where they live_. _If not what house or apartment they live in, some where near it_. Loud laughter echoed inside the place and I quiety opened the door and that only made 'whoops' and the laughing even louder. This place gave a feeling of home and close friendship and I liked that. It made me feel safe for once.

I went up to the bar and the bartender came up to me, "Hey, lassie, what ye doin' 'ere without the MacManus brothers?"

"I'm looking for them, I haven't heard from them in two days," I answered in a strained voice. "You wouldn't happen to know where they live...?

"Aye, not exactly, some two blocks over... I think..." He trailed off.

"Well that's better information then nothing!" I put on a forceful smile. "I guess I'll be off then."

"Okay."

000ooo000

I stopped infront of a run down building, it looked the most promising. The place seemed pretty empty, but it was worth checking and I might not admit it out loud, but I was missing the MacManus brothers. They were like the friends I never had.

The door opened with a soft _cree_, I poked my head inside and scanned the area. I spotted some rugged steps that lead up and on a landing. I followed them to a cracked door, now it was time to check every place here. I knocked softly and my breath froze in my lungs. I knocked again, a little harder this time.

No answer.

I sighed and clammered up another set of stairs. I stopped infront of a door that looked as identical as the last one, _okay this is only the second door... it looks like there's about 7 in all... oh jeez..._,I shook my head,_ what am I doing...?_

"No, I have to do this. _Have_ to..." I whispered to myself and I knocked reluctantly on the door. But my stomache went sour and I charged up to the next landing. _God, I am such a chicken..._

"Hello?" A voice asked softly and after what seemed like hours the door closed.

I let out a sigh and skipped the next two doors. Now I was standing before the 5th door and for some reason I felt drawn to this one. Swallowing a pit that was forming in my throat, I knocked. The first knock was soft and hardly audible, so I took a deep breath and-

"Who is it?" Someone asked on the otherside.

"Ummm... it's Mia," I answered, letting go of my breath.

The door quickly whipped open and I was pulled inside.

**AN: this chapter was a little different then i had planned it out to be... but o well! lol-Kat**


	10. Ch 10 My Sister's Secret

**AN: thank u my loyal fan A posse ad esse for the review!!!:D never thought this story would have made it to chapter 10 lol**

**Chapter 10**

My Sister's Secret

_Someone falls to pieces sleeping all alone, someone kills the pain._

_Spinning in the silence, she finally drifts away._

_Someone gets excited in a chapel yard and catches a boquet._

_Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave..._

Auburn was starting to get quite irritaited with her sister. She felt like Mia was always keeping secrets, always hiding something from her. Now it was time to shatter that thick glass wall with the shades drawn on it, even if it meant using all her strength to bash it apart. Since Mia was gone it was her chance to search for any clues in her room. Anything to answer Mia's recent strangeness and hostility towards Auburn lately.

She opened the door, tossing a last glance over her shoulder. Auburn had a feeling she wouldn't be back for awhile and that was alright with her.

As Auburn rummaged through Mia's clutter on top of her dresser, old memories and feelings flooded back. Auburn remembered how much she despised her sister and how much their mother seem to prefer Mia over her. Auburn felt because she was the younger daughter, she deserved the most attention. Auburn also felt that everything she did was frowned upon and things that Mia did were always supported with a smile and money.

Jealousy tore at her heart and mind, the envious little girl in her started to wake up again. This made Auburn search and throw things about to find her sisters secret even faster. _Maybe she's pregnant..._ Auburn thought with a snicker as she looked in the dressers drawers. How she hated Mia right then, always so happy and having a calm mind. _Where's the fun and drama in that?_ Auburn paused and looked out the window at her left, the sun glowed endlessly in the late afternoon sky. _How can someone so boring be loved so much...? I mean I think I have more personality then her..._

A scowl grew on her face, _and those two brothers... they love her as much as _my _mother loves her. Why can't I have that happen to me...? What's wrong with me...?_ Auburn shook her head and kept searching,_ there's nothing wrong with me, it's them that have the problems and boring lives! Not me!_

She bit her lip subconciously, for a brief and odd second, Auburn felt remoresful for what she was doing. _Oh stop it Auburn! You're finding your sister secret wether it's dirty, juicy or nothing at all!_ She then moved over to her sister's small study table, it was littered with novels, pencils and Strathmore drawing pads. _What a bunch of crap... where are the gossip magazines?_ She picked up three Stephen King novels that were sitting on top of each other.

And that's when she found it.

Auburn's eyes glued to the yellowed paper, _what's this...?_ She pretty much dropped the novels on the table and picked the paper up in her fake ruby red nails. Her blue eyes searched it over, she saw a couple numbers in a row, nothing of complete interest. Auburn opened the folded paper, her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "You've got to be _fucking_ me...?!"

**AN: oopsie, looks like Mia was a little too careless!! i wonder what will happen now?!?-Kat**


	11. Ch 11 Feeling Stupid Hurts

**AN: thank u LadyOfTheGreyDawn for adding my story to ur fav list! that makes me happy!! and thank u A posse ad esse for the review as always!!!:D that makes me happy too!! now on with the chappy! (this chapter starts where chapter 9 left off)**

**Chapter 11**

Feeling Stupid Hurts

_They say you stand by your man, _

_tell me something I don't understand?_

_You said you loved me and that's a fact._

_But then you left me, said you 'felt trapped.'_

"Where have you two been?" I asked, looking from Murphy to Connor, "I've been worried and my sister is driving me _crazy_!"

"Aye, it's a bit of a long story..." Connor answered, furrowing his eyebrows, "You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't-" I stopped, "What's the matter?"

Murphy gave me a calm look and shooved a cirgarette between his lips, "It's nothing, Connor's jus' acting strange. Don't worry 'bout it, okay?" He gave me a sweet smile and lit up his cirgarette. I sighed, I knew there was no way in getting information out of them.

"Fine, okay," I smiled reluctantly back, "But seriously you two, I've missed you guys!"

"Lassie does care 'bout us," Murphy said, his smile breaking into a grin as he patted his brother on the back and Connor managed a smile.

"Well, yeah, or I wouldn't have come all this way to find you guys," My eyes wandered around their apartment, it looked like a dump, "Ummm... nice... home?"

"Yer jus' lyin', this place is all shit," Murphy mused and a loving look came to his green eyes, "But it's peaceful 'ere and we're never bothered."

"Aye," I mocked with a smile, they both broke out in laughter.

000ooo000

"I'd better get going, my sister might think I'm dead..." I announced and started to stand up from the couch the brother's had enthusiasticly cornered me in. They both frowned, "I have to go, I don't want her digging through my stuff. Escpecially if she thinks I'm going to be gone for a long time."

Connor stood up also and gave me a worried look, "We'll come with."

_Something is wrong with him..._ I thought nervously, "It's okay, I'll be alright."

"You 'eard the lass, leave 'er alone Con," Murphy asserted with a grin and lightly put his hand on his brother's arm, "What're ye gettin' so worked up fer?"

Connor glared at his brother then back at me, "I'm going with ye."

With a sigh I finally gave in,"Okay, you can come. Just don't eat me. Murph, you can come too if you want." I scratched the back of my head and walked towards their apartments door. Time to head home.

000ooo000

"Hello? Auburn...?" I called out as I opened the door, grandmother's home seemed eerily quiet and out of place. "She's gone." I whispered.

"Mia, ye can't know that for sure," Murphy argued, softly resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Shit!" I ignored him and quickly ran to my room, tears started to form in my eyes and I didn't even know why, "Where is it?! Where is that damn paper!?"

"Mia, what're ye babbling 'bout-?" Connor began as I stood frozen at my doorway. Everything was thrown about and ripped out of place, my books, pencils and drawing pads covered the wooded floor and study desk.

"She found it," I croaked, "She found it, took her stuff and left." A tear spilt from my left eye and I stumbled a few steps forward. "She's not my sister, that's not my sister. She wouldn't- she couldn't-" I pounded my left fist on the table and roared angrily, "How could I be so _fucking_ stupid?! How?! How?!" I kicked the dresser and hit the table again with my other fist. The fury finally drained out of me, I sat down on my bed.

Connor and Murphy both sat next to me and each put an arm over my shoulders, Murphy murmured, "Well whatever she took-"

"There's nothing ye can do 'bout it right now." Connor finished and they both crushed me in a tight hug. "How 'bout we get ye something ta eat?"

**AN: that was kind of a cute ending, so tell me, should I have mia find her sister? or should her sister get away...?-Kat**


	12. Ch 12 A Bit Lost

**AN:thank u for the reviews A posse ad esse and cleopatra32003! that makes me happy!:D**

**Chapter 12**

A Bit Lost

_I've got another confession to make._

_I'm your fool._

_Everyone's got their chains to break, holding you._

_Were you born to resist?_

_Or be abused?_

_Is someone getting the best of you?_

(One week later...)

I knew the brothers were keeping an eye on me. They were worried and I couldn't understand why. It's not like I was planning on killing myself. Maybe it was something else... I know it has been a week since my sister went missing and yes I am still upset about me being so _damn_ careless, but I had no clue, no leads, no nothing to find her. Not even a note. We had searched the house high and low, starting from her guestroom all the way to the livingroom. She left no trace, I was amazed by Auburn's ability to disappear like that.

After she had left, things had settled down. Connor and Murphy would stop by in the morning, leave for awhile and come back at noon, then leave at around dinner time and do the same routine the next day. We'd go out for drinks at McGuinty's every other day if we felt up to it. Nothing was going on.

"We need to try and find my sister," I said at last while we were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Murphy and Connor were smoking cigarettes, drinking and chatting away with each other. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me in disbelief.

"Ye crazy Mia? We searched every nook and cranny of this place and didn't find anythin' of use!" Connor informed me what I already knew. He took a drag of his cigarette, "Unless..."

"Unless what...?"

Connor tossed a quick glance at Murphy and he nodded his head slowly, "Well unless we can track where yer sister withdrew the money from. Maybe she took some out in this neighboorhood?"

"That's if she even did that," I hissed irritably.

"It's worth the try," Murphy sighed, smashing out his cigarette in a small flat glass plate. He stood up and stretched his lean and well built body, "There's a bank a couple blocks down."

"Fine." I uttered.

000ooo000

The air was crisp and a bit nippy and that only made us walk faster. I fell in step behind Connor and Murphy who led the way. I felt in my gut that my sister didn't draw out money from the account. If anything I didn't even remember the numbers to get in it. Even if she did withdraw money, she could have used a fake name. "This is hopeless." I piped up, "What if she used a different name, I can't even remember what the numbers were for the account." The MacManus brothers stopped and they cranned their necks to look at me. I was prepared for protests, "What?"

"Ye've got a point," Connor said with a small frown, my eyes grew wide that he was giving up so quickly, "This plan 'as too many 'oles."

"Aye," Murphy sniffed, "Now what do we do?"

"How about we head back," I offered, "I'll make you guys some lunch and you two can be on you're way." They stared at me with unsurity in their eyes. I started away from them and my back was the only thing they could stare at.

"We 'ave somethin' we need to do anyway," Connor exclaimed, "but if yer willing ta make us some food..."

"Then that can wait fer ah bit," Murphy finished and we all headed toward my... my new home.

**AN: soo nothing really happened in this chapter, but what a surprise i have for u guys in the next couple of chapters!:D-Kat**


	13. Ch 13 Our Bad Luck

**AN:thanks for the review A posse ad esse!! now heres some more action and a bit of a surprise!:D**

**Chapter 13**

Our Bad Luck

_Lump sat alone in a boggy marsh,_

_totally emotionless except for her heart!_

_Mud flowed up in lumps pajamas,_

_she totally confused all the passing pirahanas!_

Irina Aleksandra hated the Saints, why did she hate the Saints you ask? Because they killed her two older brothers and now she was stuck with the idiotic pussy named Kirill. Who'd kiss anyone's ass if it meant some free food and a hyde saver. She wanted to kill that stupid bastard for a long time and was sort of hoping the Saints of South Boston' would, but of course, they didn't kill either Kirill or her. Maybe they thought him as too much of a wuss and didn't deserve such an easy way out... she didn't know, but Irina Aleksandra held a dark and spiteful grudge againts the Saints, and that's all there was too it.

Her grey eyes glittered under the lights that hung over head. Now she and Kirill were working for some other mafia boss who was close friends with Boris, his name was Grigoriy Konstantin. He's not as well known as Irina's brother, but he had a name that most everyone knew. She bit her lip self-consciously and lifted one foot up off the ground a little bit.

"Today, we have someone new joining us, I'm not sure if it's a guy or a girl," Grigoriy continued, "But we'll find out soon enough."

000ooo000

"Soo, who's up?" Connor asked as he snugged his boots on while sitting on his bed.

"Grigoriy Konstantin," Murphy answered and he flicked his cigarette into an ashtray infront of him. "He 'unts down families that owe 'im money and 'e's a bit of a drug ring leader. Konstantin isn't as well known and is trying ta build more of a rep."

"Aye," Connor replied. Murphy noticed how weird his brother had been acting lately and he always kept trying to bring up Mia in conversations. At first Murphy thought he was just worried about her, but it seemed as though there was more behind it...

"Con?"

"Yea Murph?"

"Nothin'... let's 'ead out," Murphy said and decided to brush the matter off for now.

000ooo000

Both Saint's quietly slipped into the silent building and each carried a black bag. When the MacManus brothers got in they set the bags down on a dark marble table with claws at the bottom of the legs. This time they were going to be a little more prepared for Grigoriy having a gun. Murphy loaded his own gun and locked it while his brother tamped out a cigarette on the marble table.

"'ey, that's a nice table," Murphy wailed jokingly.

"Shut the fuck up," Connor said and he lifted his fist up to threaten his brother with a punch.

Murphy cringed and put on a wide grin, "Okay, okay! Take it easy Con!"

Lowering his fist Connor let out a grunt and asked, "So where we suppose ta find this guy in 'ere? This place looks pretty fucking huge."

"Guess we'll jus' search, don't think 'e be going anywhere soon," Murphy answered with raised eyebrows.

"Aye, that be so," Connor responded as he slipped on the ski mask and Murphy soon followed after. They put the bags under the table, so when they got done with their job, they would be able to find it with great ease when they came back. The hallway seemed the best choice to search, the Saints listened quietly for any voices or sound behind the many doors. "Murph," Connor whispered hoarsly and tugged his brother over by a door that had the number seven nailed to it. They pressed their ears against the door and listened intently.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this..."_

_"Don't worry, you won't regret it."_

_"Are you sure, it just seems so awful..."_

_"He gives us food, water and shelter. You'll be safe and sound."_

_"I doubt that..."_

Murphy pulled his ski mask back and his eyes went wide, and he murmured, "It sounds like the same girl, but there's a new voice..." Connor nodded his head and they turned away from the door, they would deal with them later. "Aye, wait..." Murphy placed a chair under the doorhandle. "This'll 'old 'em fer a bit."

And both Saints were on their way to find Grigoriy Konstantin.

000ooo000

After about a half hour, they ran across a heavy wood door. Together they bust it open and pointed their guns infront of them. Grigoriy stared at them with wide horrified and shocked eyes. Kirill's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. "H-how?! Who the fuck-!" Grigoriy stammered while whipping his hands at his desk drawers searching for a gun. Connor was quickly upon him and pressed the silencer harshly against Grigoriy's head.

"Don't ye fuckin' move!" He ordered loudly, "Don't ye even fuckin' dare!" Connor turned his crystal blue eyes up at Kirill, Kirill froze and put his hands up dropping the gun that he was holding. It clattered to the floor and caused an awkward silence to build amongst them.

Murphy moved swiftly and planted his gun on Kirill's head, who had already broken down in tears, "Gri- Gri- sir! Y-you prom-" _Bang!_ Blood spattered Grigoriy and Connor on the face. Konstantin's eyes grew larger and now his mouth was gaping, his throat dry and clicking in terror, knowing that he was next.

Both Saints began amd soon ended their prayer with two _bangs_.

000ooo000

Connor and Murphy returned to the door they had put the chair at. It still sat the way it had before, lodged under the door handle. "Hold fucking still!" A female voice demanded with much authority and Murphy felt somthing being pressed into the back of his skull.

"Fuck..." Connor growled.

A sigh escaped Murphy's lips. "What the fuck is up with our bad luck?"

"I don' know..."

**An: oh no!! what will happen to connor and murphy?!? guess u'll have to wait and see!!!!-Kat**


	14. Ch 14 Find and Rescue

**AN: sanku for the reviews A posse ad esse and Liz Diz!!!:D that makes me sooo happy!:D anywho enough with my happy babbling...:)**

**Chapter 14**

Find and Rescue

_Hey my friend,_

_it seems your eyes are troubled, _

_care to share your times with me?_

_Would you say your feeling low and so_

_a good idea would be to get it off your mind._

_I know it's only been a day... but I'm worried..._ I thought, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a stupid idea to check up on Murphy and Connor. _I mean, I know when I went looking for them the other time... they seemed okay, but what if this time its different? Oh jeez... the possiblities _are_ endless. _I felt awful for thinking something bad happened to them, but I couldn't help it. I reached the stoop of the crumbled and dilapidated apartment building. I stared at it, turned around and stopped and turned back to it.

It was futile, there was no way I could back out of it now. So I forced myself inside the building and traveled up the stairs with my eyes trained on my shoes. I stopped infront of door number five and the five seemed as though it was laughing at me with all its darkness. _That's crazy..._ and I knocked on the door. No answer. I took a breath and knocked again, a little harder and this time the door creeped open. Glancing around me, I stuck my head inside and searched their apartment with curious and wide blue eyes.

My foot crept inside and my body soon followed. They weren't here and that only made me all the more worried and curious. I strode idolently about and searched with my eyes. They landed on a notepad with lined paper. Walking over, I noticed it had an address written on it, "Maybe this is where they went...?"

I ripped out the paper, folded it up and tucked it into my pocket.

000ooo000

The houses around here were like towering castles compared to where I had grown up and lived. It was as though they glared at you with spiteful and giggling eyes at your inferiority. As if you were nothing and they were worth something. Which they probably were worth a _lot_. I turned up the long drive to a dark brick house, the windows up front made me feel watched and I hustled faster.

Finally I reached my destination, my eyes wandering and groping across the house's strong and powerful shape. It held quite a menacing look. Something told me not to knock, but to walk in. As if catching attention of who ever lived here would be a bad and awful omen. Biting my lip, I carefully and as quietly as possible, opened the door. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. With slightly shaking hands I closed the door softly.

I took a couple steps inside and looked about with awe at the beautiful insides of the home. It had white marble tile and a black leather couch sat nestled infront of a huge brick fireplace. I walked further in and saw a gorgeous black marble table and as I was admiring it, my eyes froze on something that didn't belong there. A crumpled cigarette butt. _Don't be silly, that could be anyones. If anything, Connor and Murphy might be long gone._

That's when I heard some thumping, as if a really heavy object had been dropped carelessly. The sound came directly above me and I hurridly searched for some stairs. Finding them, I quickly scampered up the stairs, being sure not to make too much sound.

"_Fuuckk!_" I heard someone scream angrily behind one of the many doors. Why did that voice sound so familiar? I used all the strength and mind power in me to keep from lurching forward and running to the door. "Who the fuck is there? You fucking bitch show yer fucking self!" It was Connor. I whipped the door open and let it slam against the wall.

"Connor...?" I said in disbelief, "Murphy...?" My eyes were then stilled on Murphy, a butter knife was wedged into his left leg, "Murphy!"

"What the fuck are ye doin' 'ere Mia?!" Connor odered, blood smeared his face from a large gash that started at his right eyebrow and stopped at the middle of his forehead.

"You should be glad I'm here!" I retorted with a glare and I turned back to Murphy. My eyes softened, his chin was resting limply on his chest, "Murph, sweetie...? Hey... wake up..." I cupped his cheeks with my hands and tried to get him to come back to reality, "Murphy... come on... wake up." He let out a snort and Murphy slowly opened his eyes. A smile broke out on my face, "Now, look at me okay, keep your pretty green eyes trained on me." I cooed softly, and I ripped out the knife quickly. He swiftly pulled his face away from my hand and let out a sream of pure pain. I examined the knife and it seemed as though the flesh was starting to grow around it.

"_Jesus fucking Christ!_" He shrieked and leaned his head far back, his body arching as best it could while being strapped down to a chair.

"How did this happen?" I demanded as I went over to a bed that sat quietly in the cornor. Using the knife I tore the sheet into a type of bandage and I then turned back to Murphy. His head was down at an angle but he was watching me intently with his eyes.

"It's... a long story..." Connor answered lowering his gaze and I could tell he felt ashamed for snapping at me.

"Then tell me it when things have settled down and... you two are safe at home," I said softly as I crouched infront of Murphy and tried my best in wrapping his leg. It was hard with him being trapped to the chair. I could feel Murphy's gaze and he twitched. "Stop watching then!"

"The woman that is keepin' us captive, she 'as a key under the floor boards by that dresser over there." Connor informed. After finishing up with Murphy I went back over to the sheet and tore off another piece. I walked to Connor and dabbed lightly at the gash, if we didn't get these wounds more professionly cleaned, they could get horribly infected.

"Okay," I put on a soft and loving smile, "Let's get you two out of here."

**AN: soo how was this chapter? i had a fun time writing this because i had it all planned out and everything... lol-Kat**


	15. Ch 15 Unchained

**AN: Thank u so much IrishBoysareHott!:D excitement! well on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

Unchained

_You wired me awake and hit me with a hand of broken nails!_

_You tied my lead and pulled my chain_

_To watch my blood begin to boil!_

_But I'm gunna break_

_I'm gunna break my_

_I'm gunna break my rusty cage and run!_

Connor and I both supported Murphy down the stairs, even though he _insisted_ that he was fine and could walk on his own. Stupid pride... but we tried to shove that aside when Murphy took a stumble forward and Connor and I just barely caught him before his face greeted the floor.

"Your shoulder is bleeding," I said with a worried look, Connor took a quick glance at his left shoulder and then looked back at me.

"It's nothin'," I cocked an eyebrow and he put on a bright smile, "Really don' worry 'bout it!"

"_Okay_," I sighed lowering my gaze toward the floor and concentrating on not collapsing at Murphy's weight. And suddenly I felt Murphy's arm clench tighter around the back of my neck, "Connor! You alright?"

Connor slowly shook his head as he brought us to a jerky stop, we were only ten feet away from getting out of this place, "Sorry, got a bit dizzy there..."

"Your shoulder..." I demanded as we set Murphy on a black leather couch.

"Mmm, soft," He commented.

"Aw, shit Mia, really it's nothin'," I knew he was lieing through his teeth, 'pain' was written all over his face. I put on a frown.

"Let me _see_ the damn wound Connor!" I growled, "It'll put me at a bit of ease to know that it won't get infected!"

"Okay, _okay_, jeez woman," He let out a painful grunt as he started to take his shirt off. Which I wasn't expecting and I felt my face start to burn. But blood _was_ slowly and thickly running down his chest.

"Was this reopened?" I asked wincing a little as I moved closer to inspect it better.

Connor looked around nervously as if he didn't know if he should tell me or not, "Well... yes, it was reopened. With the same knife that Murph had stabbed in his leg."

"Sooo, you did have a wound here before..." I paused and stared up at him, "How... did that happen?"

"That's a long story too..." His face grew a sort of dark hatred in it and I felt a sort of fear. Not of just him but of both of them. That's when the question popped into my head, _Who are these men...?_ "Maybe we'll tell ye later."

"Hmmm," I murmured softy, "We need to at least _try_ and wrap it up." I twisted around and my eyes landed on a solemn blue blanket and I picked it up. "Sit."

"Oooh, Con bein' bossed by lass," Murphy put on a smirk, "Never woulda imagined that..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Connor hissed, "Ye want me ta make that wound worse?" Murphy held his tongue but kept a prize winning smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes, I did my best wrapping the wound up. "Aye, that be good." Standing up straight, I put my hands on my hips. "What's that look fer?"

"It seems like you two are more of my children then my _friends_," I joked and put on a reluctant smile.

000ooo000

After a lot of odd glances from the taxi driver we reached my quiet home. "They had a rough day." I said with a bright smile. The taxi driver gave me a curious look and I paid him, "Have a nice day!" I beamed happily, which was complete opposite as to how I felt inside. Connor and I helped Murphy up the small drive to the front door and I pulled out my keys with softly trembling fingers.

"Lass, ye alright...?" Came the dreaded question from Murphy.

"Oh! Oh, I'm okay!" I smiled softly at him,"That's what I should be asking you two!" Murphy knew right away that I was lieing and that I was scared shitless, but I gave him credit for not saying anything more. It made me feel a little relieved. "Well, we're home." We laid Murphy on the dark green plaid couch and he swatted our hands away.

"I'm alright, I think I can 'andle myself from 'ere," He crowed as he rested his head back with a weezing sigh.

"Fine... I'll go get the medicine and clean you guys up," I muttered with lowered eyes. I didn't catch the worried looks the MacManus brothers shared with each other. And I didn't have to, I already knew they were worried about me. I grabbed the iodine, cotton swabs and gauze and slowly walked back to them. "You two are staying here tonight." I stated with a serious look and I placed myself nimbly by Murphy's feet. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Neither one of you are in any state to go _anywhere_."

"Aye, as ye wish..." Murphy answered with a loud yawn. "I don' mind, how 'bout ye Con?" Connor shook his head as he hovered above Murphy and I. I then proceeded to take off the bandaging around Murphy's leg and I felt him tense up and he let out a quiet and hardly audible whimper.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be as careful as possible," I whispered as I started to rip the hole in his jeans bigger so I could wipe up the caked and leaking blood. I then put some iodine on a cotton swab and cleaned up the wound with that. My mind couldn't believe how well I was holding all this together.

After I was sure the blood had stopped, I began to wrap his leg up in some gauze. "Well, now you're done." I said with a tender smile and Murphy put on a greatful grin. I shifted to Connor, who looked pretty pale. He was sitting in a small dark blue love seat and his crystal blue eyes had been trained on us the whole time, "Well, you're up Connor." And I sat up and started towards him.

He gave me a small smile and he started to take his shirt off. Murphy watched the whole display with raised eyebrows and a mischevous smirk. I helped Connor take the bloodied blanket off, the wound had mostly stopped bleeding and that was a good sign. Dabbing the cotton swap in iodine I gently cleaned it up. Connor's eyes felt as though they were burning into the side of my face. "Would you _stop_ staring at me? It's ruining my concentration..."

Murphy let out a bemused chuckle and Connor murmured out an embarassed 'sorry'.

**AN:if ur thinking i forgot about Mia's sister, well i havnt:Ddont worry she'll be coming round soon enough!!-Kat**


	16. Ch 16 Cruelty

**AN:thank u A posse ad esse, EmOLiGhT613, ceilidh-kay and IrishBoysareHott for ze reviews!!:D this is a sort of a flashback chapter of what happened to Con and Murph before Mia found them!**

**Chapter 16**

Cruelty

_Road hard and I put up wet, been down but I can't get up yet  
It's a long ride back to the way I want to feel_

_  
Sun down across the plain, I've been sore before I'll be sore again  
No place to hide to keep from runnin'_

_  
Laid down in the cotton wood hollow though I left a trail that no man could follow,  
Is it safe to rest my head again till morning?_

_  
Cracked throat, my canteen's dry  
Rain won't fall from an empty sky, so I whisper Hail Marys till the sun comes up_

Irina nudged Murphy and Connor harshly up the steps with two loaded pistols and they reluctantly climbed the stairs, hands placed on the back of their heads. "Keep fuckin' movin'!" She barked and pressed the guns harder into their skulls. The trio soon reached the landing of the stairs and they were greeted with many doors. "Move!" Irina pointed the gun in her right hand at the third door down.

Connor and Murphy made their way over to the red door and a glum air crushed down on them. How were they going to get out of this mess? Irina slammed the door open with her knee high black boots and she shoved them inside. Two chairs were already sitting there coldly. But how did she get those chairs there so fast? Someone else must be helping her... "Sit your goddamn asses down!"

They sat. "Keep your hands up!" She commanded and the Saints did as they were told, no need to get reckless yet. "Auburn!" Both Saint's ears perked up and they intently stared at the door with their eyes.

A girl with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes carefully made her way in. A nervous and scared look was placed on her pale countenance and she glanced at the MacManus brothers with seemingly widening eyes. Irina ripped the ski masks off of their heads and it took all Auburn had to keep from crumpling to the floor. She couldn't believe her sister was friends with two _murders_.

"Auburn!" Irina repeated irritably, "Get me those cuffs and rope over on that bed and help me."

She did quickly what she was told and brought them to Irina obediantly, Auburn didn't even dare look at Connor and Murphy. Why, she didn't know. Maybe she felt ashamed, whatever it was, she avoided eye contact at _all _cost. Irina ordered Auburn to cuff them up and tighten the long peices of rope as best she could. After she was done, Irina inpected them over, straightening a few things here and renotting a few spots there.

"Done." A pleased smile spread on Irina's mouth and her grey eyes gleamed happily as she pointed the guns at both the brother's heads. "I never would have _dreamed_ of catching you two so damn easily! Candy from a fucking baby!" Then a scowl crossed her path, "Except, I wont be letting you two die so easily after killing _both_ my brothers."

Auburn let a frown come on and she furrowed her brow in dismay, already knowing what was to befall them. "Irina, maybe you-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Irina roared and pointed one of the guns at Auburn, Auburn flinched back and her heart sped up.

"Aye, don' take it out on 'er," Murphy snapped, "Remember ye hate us."

Connor glared at Auburn, he despised her. She was completely useless and a selfish bitch, he felt more spiteful at her then the situation and the person that was holding them captive. Auburn had betrayed her sister and that burned Connor up inside. Since she was standing almost right next to him, he decided to give her a scare. So he lunged forewared as best he could at her and Connor let out an annoyed growl. Auburn leapt away and her eyes were big and fearful, a smile crept on Connor's face.

Murphy gave his brother an odd glance while he was still faced toward Auburn. That was out of character for him. "Woah! Fucking back off!" Irina barked pressing the muzzel of a gun on Connor's forehead. He leered up at her with his eyes. The same pleased smile nagged at Irina's lips again and she pulled out a butter knife. "I know it's not _much_, but it will do, right?"

Auburn didn't think her eyes could get any wider, "Fuck! No, Irina!-"

Irina twirled around to face Auburn, "You've been awfully mouthy today missy. Shall I teach you a quick lesson too?" Auburn shook her head slowly and backed out of the door while still watching Irina. "Good, now where were we?" Irina paused in thought, "I seem to remember you getting shot in the shoulder, left wasn't it? How would you like that to be reopened?"

"No! _Fuck_! Ye fucking bitch!" Murphy roared and thrashed around violently.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Irina growled and she cracked him over the head with one of the guns and Murphy slumped over. "_You_! This is for scaring my sweetiepie Auburn!" She reared her hand back and stabbed Connor in the same spot where he had been shot.

_"Jesus fucking hell!_" Connor screamed, gasping he watched in horror as the blood poured out thickly. A shudder of pain coursed through his body and he felt himself getting weaker.

"Hope you liked that Irishboy!" And she swiped a gash on his forehead. "I'll deal with your brother later."

000ooo000

Irina came back with a fruitful grin on but that grin quickly dissapated when she saw Auburn trying her best to clean up Connor's shoulder wound, "What the _fuck_ are you doing?! Let the mother fucker bleed to fucking death!" She swiped at Auburn, Connor was slouched over, he had passed out at some point after Irina had left earlier.

"Ye bitch... leave me brother alone," Murphy growled with a disgusted look and a curled lip.

Her eye twitched, "What the fuck did you say...?" Irina pulled out the same blood caked butter knife and raised it above Murphy's left leg. "Say it again..."

"Bitch. Leave me brother alone." Murphy knew he was going to regret it but he already figured she was going to stab him sooner or later. She swiftly brought the knife down on Murphy's leg and he let out a painful and tear bringing scream. Auburn let out a loud squeek herself and darted out of the room. Irina turned to where Auburn had disappeared, "Sweetums, we need to go and get some supplies!" She said cheerfully and after hitting Murphy over the head she left the room humming a sweet toon.

**AN: this was a **_**really**_** hard chapter, i could hardly think of what to write for it, tell me if it turned out well!!:D-Katps yes irina swears, **_**a lot**_**. lol**


	17. Ch 17 Murder is One Thing

**AN:thank u cleopatra32003 and IrishBoysareHott for the reviews!!!:D this might be an interesting chapter...**

**Chapter 17**

Murder is One Thing

_This I know, I've got a lot to learn  
But could you spare me a match  
I've got a bridge to burn  
And if you could, there might be a little somethin' in it for you_

_And I won't mind if you lag behind  
I'd like your company with my axe to grind  
We'll take LSD  
And talk about conspiracy too..._

Auburn politely smiled, "Irina, I _do _care about you."

The sniffling girl next to Auburn shook her head and walked away from her. "If you truly care about me, then you'd say you love me, why can't you do that?" Auburn froze, she didn't know how much more she could take of this. This was more drama then she planned on having and more then what she had bargained for.

"Irina," Auburn continued slowly and softly, "I don't know-"

"You don't know what Auburn? What?!" Irina snapped whirling around to face the worried and scared Auburn. _She's so fucking unpredictable... I hate to think this... but I miss Mia..._

"Nothing," She answered lowering her gaze, _Mia would never take me back and what about the money? What should I tell her about that...?_

"Fine. whatever," Irina sniffed folding her arms across her chest in irritaition, "Kiss me. Now."

Auburn felt her eyes go wide and she leaned foreward to make sure she heard correctly, "What?"

"You heard me, now," She growled. Auburn felt a frown tugging at her face, but she had to control her emotions. If Irina learned that Auburn didn't want to kiss her, who knew what she would do... All she could do now was go with the flow, no matter how much it pained her mentally. A smile etched Irina's round face and her grey eyes lit up with a joy that was almost sickening. Swallowing a pit in her stomache, Auburn stood infront of Irina, feeling nautious. "If you _really_ cared about me, you wouldn't have let those 'Saints' escape."

_Now she's going to blame them escaping on _me Auburn thought annoyed, "We were _both_ gone when they left!"

"Oooh, but I saw how you were lookin' at them," Irina stated, "You know someone who knows them, don't you?" Irina moved her face closer to Auburn and she didn't flinch a muscle. "Tell me."

"No." Auburn said, an angry scowl spread on her face, "_Never_." And Irina smashed her lips against the unsuspecting Auburn's.

000ooo000

Auburn waited, she waited all morning, all afternoon and now it was time. Time to get rid of that _pest_. Auburn picked up one of the guns Irina had been using earlier, _am I going to regret this...? Will it be worth it?_ She triumphantly put her chin up and quietly padded her way to her and Irina's shared bedroom. She knocked.

"Come in," Irina answered irritabley. "You better have a good reason for bothering me so fucking late."

"Oh I do..." Auburn grinned and she felt a sudden exhileration from holding this... this murderous weapon. Slamming the door open she pointed the gun at Irina's sprawled out form on the bed. Irina's eyes grew as big as saucers and her jaw dropped.

"Wh-what the _fuck_ are you doing Auburn?!" Irina sputtered and she slammed herself against the wall.

The crazed smile stayed on Auburn's lips and from that distance across the room she said almost too happily, "I hope you see your brothers in _hell_!" _BANG!_ Blood spurted and splattered on the walls, the bed and Auburn's face. She stumbled back and stared in a stupor at the carnage infront of her and _she_ had made it. "Wh-what over took me..." Auburn dropped the gun and darted out of the now blood soaked room, a scream was welling inside her throat, but she couldn't quite get it out.

She ran and ran and kept on running for an hour, having know clue where she was at or where she was going. _I need to go to Mia..._

**AN: sorry this was so short and i think this is sort of a crummy chapter, but trust me i have plenty more to write in the next chapter! it will be much better!!!:D-Kat**


	18. Ch 18 Revenge is Sweet

**AN:omg this story has made it to 30 reviews...o.o thank u alllll who have read and reviewed my story!!:D thank u!!**

**Chapter 18**

Revenge is Sweet

_From behind these walls I hear your song  
Oh, sweet words _

_  
The music that you play lights up my world  
The sweetest that I've heard _

_  
Could it be that I've been touched and turned  
Oh Lord, please finally, finally things are changing _

I lied sprawled out on my bed and my mind wandered, thinking about what has been going on for the past month now... or was it two? Either way, it felt like a long journey and still I had no clue to where my sister was at. That was the one thing that snubbed me on this curvy and ruined road to somewhere. My mind was still floundering in the facts about Connor and Murphy being the 'Saints of South Boston'. _I'm friends with two mafia killers?_ A sigh escaped my lips, not one of sadness or of sorrow, but of happiness. This was the best I had ever felt in _years_.

Rolling over on my side I thought of the million dollars being lost forever. _I hope my sister is doing something worth while with that damn money..._ I wasn't mad at her anymore or so I thought when a loud knocking came to my bedroom door. I got up and waltz over to the door with a small pleasant smile and I opened it up.

"Yer... yer sister is at the-" I pushed Connor out of the way before he could finish and I dashed to the front door, my mind racing along beside me.

"Mia-" I cut her off with a sharp punch to her cheek and her hand quickly came up to cup her now bruising cheek. A look of fury started on her face and then died instantly.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here," I ordered pointing off somewhere, a burning hate was forming in the pit of my stomache. She stood up as straight as she could, with lots of effort I might add, and searched in her pocket for something. Without a word she handed me a piece of paper and a smile appeared on her lips. The bruise was clearly showing now and it didn't look right on my sister's face.

"I'm sorry," She said softly and Auburn started away from me. I had never loved or cared for my sister so much until that moment, but she needed to go. To get out of my life right now.

"I'm sorry too," I mumered to myself.

000ooo000

For the rest of the evening Murphy stayed curled up on the sofa and was lightly snoring that could almost be made out as happy purring. I sat at the kitchen table fliping through the newspaper, my eyes idolently scanning the words that seemed to blur together. I wasn't in the mood for reading right now anyway. Connor sat across from me, smoking and drinking a cold beer. "You hungry?" I asked while looking over the paper.

He looked at me and stopped midstride of taking a swig of his beer, "Well... sure, ye want me to 'elp?"

"If you want to," I answered and I stood up and placed the newspaper on the table, "Here I have an idea!"

"Aye and what would that be?"

"You can clean the dishes when everything is done!" I said with a perky grin as he put on an annoyed frown.

"Yer joking right?" Connor asked taking a drag of the cigarette in his right hand and blowing out the smoke.

"Nope," I smirked turning away from him and opening the fridge door, which seemed to be stuffed with beers. I pushed them aside and spotted a package of thinly sliced turkey,_ where's the mayo...?_ "You want something simple...? Like a turkey sandwich?"

"What ever gets me outta doing the dishes," Connor answered with a hint of laughter in his words.

"Fine." I smiled and brought the package of turkey slices, mayonaise and wheat bread over to the counter. I went to a side drawer near the sink and pulled out a butter knife and grabbed some paper plates from a cabinet above. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**AN: well i hope u guys liked this chapter!:D i think it turned out pretty well! and trust me the story is not over yet if i make it sound like it is! lol-Kat**


	19. Ch 19 Unexpected Run In

**AN: thank u A posse ad esse and IrishBoysareHott for the reviews!:D always cheers me up!:)**

**Chapter 19**

Unexpected Run In

_I'll be waiting on the far side banks of Jordan,  
I'll be waiting, drawing pictures in the sand;  
And when I see you coming I will rise up with a shout,  
And come running through the shallow waters, reaching for your hand._

_Through this life we've labored hard to earn our meager fare,  
It brought us trembling hands and failing eyes;  
I'll just rest there on the shore and wait for that glad day,  
Until you join me there in paradise._

"Shit! I had to meet up with the boys an _hour_ ago!" I muttered irritably to myself and I dashed out the door in a wild whirlwind. My mind has been so cluttered and disorganized for the past week, its like I'm a chicken with its head cut off. Which isn't a pretty feeling I must tell you. Two days after my sister had left, the MacManus brothers decided to move half of themselves into my home. Which was okay with me, it would feel empty in the house without those two crazy and intriguing twins.

I bustled passed people and walked as quickly as possible without being a clutz and tripping and landing on my face. Finally I reached my destination, which was McGuinty's, and I was completely out of breath. I opened the door and was greeted with loud 'whoops' and hollers of joy for me showing up. "Aye, what took ye so long, lass?" Murphy asked as he walked up to me and placed a Guinness in my right hand.

"Sorry, my mind has been _all _over the place..." I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Even on my body...?" Murphy smirked as my face went a bright red and I hit him hard on the arm. He burst out in laughter and wrapped an arm over my shoulder and brought me over to his brother; who greeted me with a smile and a wave.

"Hi, Connor," I said and took a seat next to him and Murphy sat on the opposite side of me.

"'ey Mia," He answered back and took a drag from his cigarette that he was holding loosely in his fingers.

For some reason it felt nice coming in here and taking in the smell of smoke, peoples conversations and swigging on an ice cold Guinness. It fit together so well and everyone cared and in a way loved each other like a large and _very_ oddball family. I had never felt so fitted. As if no one would judge me until they got to know my character. It made me want to go into a dreamy state and never let go.

Sighing happily, I took a small sip of the beer Murphy had so generously given me. "Mia?" I froze, my brain trying its best to calculate who said my name. _Why... why did that voice sound so formiliar...? _I slowly turned around, ditching my Guinness on the bar and my eyes widened at the sight before me, "Mia, you _never_ change!" A woman, who looked so eerily formiliar, giggled. "You don't remember me?"

"Umm..." I glanced at her figure, she had long dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Blue eyes sparkling happily at me... "G... Gail?"

"You _do_ remember your step-sister!" She bubbled joyously, bounced up and down and enveloped me up in a tight hug. "I missed you soooo much!"

Gail and I have known each other since we were both 11 years old, when her mother and my father had married. We clicked together ten times better then my biological sister Auburn. Gail's mother would swear that she and I were twin sisters and that I was the long lost one. I felt a warm fizzy feeling in my stomache and I wrapped my arms enthusiasticly around her. "Gail! Where have you been?"

But sadly once we had both finished highschool at the ages of 18 and 19, me being the oldest by 3 months, we went our seperate ways. She took up her medical career and decided on becoming a nurse, while I turned to my artwork. Gail ended up having to move around every couple of months and so we didn't speak to each other for four years. It was hard trying to cope with out your other half that made you whole, but soon I got over it, such as she probably did too.

"Oh.. around," She gave me a curious look as she pulled away from our loving hug, "What are _you_ doing here sis?" Also when we were younger, we looked a lot alike and too the point where people actually thought we were actual sisters. It was fun messing with their minds. Then she dyed her hair and cropped it short and we lost the elusivness of looking like sisters. Which made me sad and hurt me a little inside.

"I was visiting my grandmother," I responded with a shrug, "But then she past away and well... it's all a long story that I can tell you later. How long are you going to be here?"

"Actually I'm taking a bit of a break from my work right now," She smiled, "So my hospital decided to give me a free trip anywhere and for some reason... I _knew_ you would be here. Weird isn't it?"

"Mia?" A tap on my shoulder and I twirled to face Connor who was giving me a confused look, "Do you have anymore sisters?"

"Not that I know of..." I trailed off, now where are things heading...?

**AN: oh my goodness! how unexpected was that!? lol:D-Kat**


	20. Ch 20 A Lovely Breakfast

**AN:thank u for the reviews A posse ad esse, Nyah1, Effigy and IrishBoysareHott!!:D i have a quick question that i am going to ask at the end of this chappy okay?:) but no cheating, read the chapter first darn it!! lol**

**Chapter 20**

A Lovely Breakfast

_A heart beat skip, relationship  
inside a bubble bath  
an icing drip below your lip  
so we undo the math_

_A sudden slip between  
my pathetic sedatives  
a real life script of how mistakes became our medicine..._

_Aching, very painful throbbing in my head... _My mind blazed and I groggily opened my eyes that felt as though there were weights on them. _Is this... is this a hangover...? Oh Jesus, what happened last night..._ I steadily got into an upright sitting position, _bed... bed, I'm in bed... my bed, yes my bed... search, search for someone... oh! Clothes are still on me... good, _very_ good sign..._ I pulled the sheets back as best I could on my queen sized bed and there cuddled and curled up was Murphy, whos arms were hugging tightly around my waist. Gail slept towards the edge, slowly but steadily falling off. _Okay, one of the other children are missing..._

Murphy mumbled something and pressed his face closer into my side as I tried to leave. "Murph, let go!" With his eyes still closed he put on a dreamy smile.

"You smell nice..." He muttered and rubbed his face on my side again.

"Please let go," I asked again, patting his head and rolling my eyes. "Thanks for telling me I smell nice, but you don't smell very pretty yourself."

"Aye..." Murphy drifted and I nudged him off me and attempted to climb out of bed. He flailed his arms and managed to get a hold of my right foot, "Don' go, ye were keepin' me warm..."

"Oh Murph," I sighed and shook my head, "You are an oddball you know that?"

He sat up, gave me a mischevous look and he blew a kiss, "Ye know ye still love meh." I shook my head again, put on a wide grin and got the rest of the way out of bed, "Aye, yer jus' gunna leave me like this...?"

"Sadly yes," I answered, "I need to find your other half! Make sure _eveyones_ here." Murphy gave me a pouty face and flopped back, probably to sleep for another hour or so.

000ooo000

I took an Excederin to help with my hangover and decided on making some breakfast. I was terribly hungry. _I know it had to have been Gail who got me wasted, she's the only person who is capable in getting my party side out... oh jeez... _Biting my lip subconsciously I grabbed the eggs, sausage and 2 percent milk from the fridge. _Cooking will help clear my mind_, I smiled and pulled out a bowl to make scrambled eggs.

Once I got the food actually cooking, the smell deliciously whafted through out the house and lured Murphy and Gail from their sleeping places. "Good morning you two." I beamed happily and started plopping the eggs on a paper plate. I then turned to the sausage and nudged them off on another paper plate and placed both dishes on the table. Everything was set up and ready for digging in and eating.

Murphy rubbed his eyes, let out a loud yawn and sat in one of the chairs, "Yum!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Where's Con?"

"He should be coming," I smiled and gently placed myself next to Gail, "Excedrin dear?"

"Yes, please..." She mumbled.

**AN: lets just say i was hungry when i wrote this chapter...:P anywho... oh! oh yeah, the question! who should Mia end up with, Connor or Murphy???:D-Kat ps i want **_**you**_** guys to decide, bcuz im nice like that!:)**


	21. Ch 21 In Doubt

**AN:thanx for adding my story to ur favs IrishBoysareHott!! and thanx again to A posse ad esse, IrishBoysareHott and Nyah1 for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 21**

In Doubt

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it..._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe..._

Connor let out a grunt at he lifted a heavy wooden box onto a not-so-stable fold out table. He put on a smirk as he opened the top of it,"Aye, pretty nice aren't they Murph?" Murphy looked at the new guns with raised eyebrows, the black metal winked back at him under the lamp light. Connor pulled out one of the slender guns and cocked it.

Murphy took a deep drag of his cigarette and idolently blew the smoke out, he casualy answered, "Yeah, those are nice." Connor smiled and placed the gun gently back. Murphy was now sitting on the caved in couch and watching a droning show on the television. "I feel like me eyes are goin' in fuckin' different directions watchin' this shit..."

"That's 'cause ye were born like that..." Connor answered with a snicker and Murphy walloped him on the arm. Connor smacked his brother on the back of the head with his palm and Murphy punched him in the side. They fought like two children on the couch for about 15 minutes. After the brotherly battle, Connor ended up on the floor panting in their struggle for one to come out as winner, "Aye ye win..."

Murphy put on a wide grin and reached for his cigarette that laid, still smoldering, next to Connor. "So when we 'avin' our next hit?"

Connor sat up and searched his bathroom robe pockets for a lighter and a cigarette, "The guy is suppose ta be comin' 'round in about two days..." He mumbled his thoughts still placed on the mission of finding what he was looking for. Connor then stood up and walked over to an endtable, "So that's where they be..." And he picked up the cigarette pack, flicked open the top and pulled one out, then he grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette up.

With it clenched between his lips he completely answered his brother this time,"Guys name is Zhenya Vladimir, been killin' innocent bystanders without real purpose an' 'as gotten outta jail three different times in a day or two. No charges or anythin' placed on this fucker." Connor paused his blue eyes lighting up as remembered something he'd almost forgotten,"He likes kidnappin' women too, when 'e lets'em go though, they're completly fucked up in the 'ead. Bastard terrizes them, rapes them and does some torturin'. Fuckin' hell..."

Murphy snorted in displeasure at the thought, "Wish we could kill the bastard sooner..."

"Aye..."

"Speakin' of women, I wonder how our lass is doin'?" Murphy asked as he pulled out another cigarette from the left pocket of his bathrobe that looked identical to his brothers. "'aven't 'eard from 'er all mornin'."

Connor nodded, "She's been wrapped up with 'er sister, she's not goin' to 'ave enough time for us."

"'er _step_-sister..." Murphy informed with a soft growl. "That Gail better treat lass right...she doesn' deserve evil upon 'er."

000ooo000

I knocked on the door gingerly and glanced about me with wide eyes. For some reason I wanted to see them by myself, without Gail. I felt like I had been neglecting them and I didn't want to do that, they were my only friends here and I wasn't about to lose them. The door opened and my eyes got bright with joy, "Mia...?"

"Hello!" I said cheerfully and caught Connor up in a tight hug that he wasn't expecting. "I came over because well... I felt bad for not seeing you guys as much for the past two days." I smiled sheepishly and lowered my gaze to the ground and folded my hands together infront of me.

Murphy let out a good hearted chuckle,"Well damn lass, ye make it seem like yer askin' one of us out! Don' be shy, sit'own." I took the offer quietly and gently sat down, but I fell backwards from the couch being so beaten in.

"Yeek!" I cried and sat bolt upright.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that, the couch jus' tends to..." Murphy put an index finger to his chin, "Try an' eat people."

"Oh, that's nice," I coughed with a mock smile. Connor had grabbed himself a beer and placed himself in a fold out chair, watching us intently. I had never felt so awkward until now, it was like we were strangers. A sigh escaped my lips,"I've... been meaning to ask something."

"Aye what is it?" Connor asked for both of them. Murphy was giving me a curious look.

"Well... how should I word this?" I murmured while watching my hands that laid palms down on my lap. "Do... do you guys think it's right to kill those mafia men...? Not... not that I want to question your guys' belief in something... I'm... I'm just curious."

I was so concentrated on my hands I didn't notice the glances they gave each other. Wether they were telepathicly speaking, I didn't care, I wanted an answer to my question. It either being a yes or a no, it didn't really matter, as long as I recieved some type of feedback.

"Well, yes or we wouldn' be doin' what we do," Connor said and the subject was dropped, that's all I wanted right there... but deep down, was it?

**AN: well the question is still up, who do you think Mia should end up with, Connor or Murphy?:D-Kat**


	22. Ch 22 Lots of Trouble & a Kiss

**AN:thank u IrishBoysareHott, Nyah1 and A posse ad esse for ze reviews!!!!!**

**Chapter 22**

Lots of Trouble & a Kiss

_In a little cabaret in a South Texas border town,  
Sat a boy and his guitar, and the people came from all around.  
And all the girls from there to Austin,  
Were slippin' away from home and puttin' jewelry in hock.  
To take the trip, to go and listen,  
To the little dark-haired boy who played the Tennessee flat top box._

_Well, he couldn't ride or wrangle, and he never cared to make a dime.  
But give him his guitar, and he'd be happy all the time.  
And all the girls from nine to ninety,  
Were snapping fingers, tapping toes, and begging him: "Don't stop."  
And hypnotized and fascinated,  
By the little dark-haired boy who played the Tennessee flat top box..._

Zhenya Vladimir sat at a small dark oak table, munching away on a turkey and mustard sub on rye. He was hunched over, reading an interesting little article in the paper, a couple of crumbs would fall on the newspaper laying on the table and he'd subconscously brush them away. His brown hair made a crest around his head, leaving the top bald and gleaming under the lights hanging on the ceiling. It was a sunny and happy day and so he felt happy too. Not a thing could ruin his evening.

The day was going along smoothly, no rude interuptions or stupidity from his boys. Nothing. It brought a smile to his chapped lips without him realizing it. He took another bite from his sub and flipped a page over to finish reading the interesting little article. Vladimir heard a creeking and he looked up, "Filipp?"

"Sir?"

"Oooh, hello Filipp, any luck?" Vladimir asked with a wide grin.

"Yes..." Filipp slyly answered back, "And she's quite fiesty too."

"Just how I like them." Zhenya Vladimir was the scum at the bottom of the barrel.

000ooo000

"Let me go you mother fuckers!" I screamed squirming, pulling and thrashing about. "Fuck! Let me _go_!" A burly man with large muscles was holding me so my arms stayed against my sides,"Bastard!" I panted out now starting to lose my energy, _I need to save it... I can't believe this _happened

"Quiet down girl," Said someone who was much shorter and less thick. He had dark hair and piercing green eyes. "Yer not goin' ta get 'urt... yet." I gave him my worst death glare and thrust around a little more, it was no use... "I'm Nolan Fallon. I'll be takin' care of ye, until it's time." I spat in his face, he wiped it off with the sleeve of his black t-shirt, "This is the thanks I get fer delayin' yer destiny?"

I looked away, fuming inside. "Don' be that way, if yer a good lass. I'll 'ave Filipp 'ere let ye go and ye can roam aroun'." He cought my attention then and I turned my gaze back at him with hopeful eyes. A smile spread on his handsome face,"Knew I'd get yer attention there. As long as ye don' try anythin' I might be able ta keep ye a little longer 'ere."

"Why... why are you guys keeping me... hostage?" I asked quietly, gazing down at him with solemn blue eyes.

Nolan let on a frown, "Aww don' be so glum and I can't tell ye anythin', sorry lass," He shrugged and did a signal with his right hand and I felt the grip on me loosen. Filipp let me drop to the ground, but thankfully Nolan was nice enough to break my fall, "Aye, be ah little more gentler next time."

Filipp ignored him and let out a grunt as he left the room and slammed the door behind him, "Probably 'as the IQ of 'is shoe size." I couldn't help but let out a whisp of a giggle, I quickly put my hand up to my mouth, stiffling it. "No need ta be so serious, I don' bite. But... the guy yer goin' ta will." I glared at him and squirmed away, standing up straight.

"I hate you..." I growled folding my arms.

"But we've only jus' met, 'ow can ye 'ate me?" Nolan asked sincerely, 'innocents' etched into his dreamy green eyes.

"How can I not? You guys kidnap me and planning to do something to me that only God knows what!" I hissed harshly. He seemed taken aback by my words, "Aren't you Irish, what the fuck are you working for the Russians for?"

"I 'ave me reasons," He said softly.

I glowered at him and then, I couldn't believe it myself, I felt sorry for him. _Sympathy_ even. "Comere," I said, I had an idea. _It might just work... _Nolan took the few steps he needed to, to get right up to me. I moved my face close to his and a greedy look came to his eyes. _You're lucky your good looking..._ I thought as he pressed his lips up against mine. He had wrapped his arms around my waist now and pulled back from the kiss with a seductive look. I glanced away, to act 'coy' and I spotted a table with, and how lucky am I? A paper weight sitting on it.

I did my best to bring him over to the table and while he was kissing me up the neck. A shudder of pleasure past through me and I couldn't help but giving a nibble back. This only seemed to inspire him more and he kissed me again on the lips, this time trying to get his tongue in. I pulled away, _Gotta stay focused Mia!!_ I smiled sheepishly and carefully felt my hand on the table, _there got it!_ And I walloped him over the head with it. I did feel bad. Really.

**AN: well quite the interesting chapter eh? lol the question is still up, who should Mia end up with, Con or Murph? this will be the last time im gunna ask this!!:D-Kat**


	23. Ch 23 We Found You

**AN: well it seems that Murphy has won! sorry Connor... lol anywho thanx for the reviews and answering the question, makes it easier on me! lol (sometimes it feels like my brain is on overload o.0)**

**Chapter 23**

We Found You

_How does a duck know what direction south is?  
And how to tell his wife from all the other ducks?  
You can cut a chicken's head off  
and it will keep on running and twitching..._

_When everything seems planned out  
when everything seems nicely planned out  
well the human race will come and smack your face!_

The Saints reached the 'abandond' building without any problems. Not a soul was outside the building as if on guard. Murphy and Connor quietly walked in and watched the environment around them with cautious eyes. As they silently stalked down a hallway, they heard a door gently close. Both froze and pulled out their guns for the ready. A large and overly muscular man went waltzing towards them, arms swinging back and forth beside him like pendulums. He wasn't paying attention, too busy on his pride and humming a happy tune to express how he was feeling at the moment.

_Click._ The man froze and his eyes went wide, Connor pressed the silencer harder into his skull, "Don' fuckin' move..." He growled quietly. The Russian did as he was told, trying to delay his death as long as he could until an idea would generously pop into his head. Connor thrust his chin at the door where his new hostage had come out of and Murphy nodded heading in that direction.

Murphy slammed the door open, which caused Zhenya to jump a good three feet off of his seat. He had dropped his sub that hovered just at his mouth and stared at Murphy with shock and surprise. "Who the fuck are you?!" Murphy, of course, didn't answer the question but merely placed the gun on Zhenya Vladimir's head.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and stayed absolutely still. Zhenya was prepared to die and, some where in the back of his mind, he knew it was going to catch up with him sooner or later. After all this is what he deserved for all the awful and terrible things he had done in his past and present, right? Well he thought so. A smile crept on his face when he remembered that Filipp was somewhere creeping around to surprise the mother fucker. _BANG!_

Murphy looked up to where is brother was at, a huge figure collapsed to the ground in an earthrattling fall. Connor came trudging over to Murphy and Zhenya. "Ye ready scum?" Connor asked, he pressed his gun against Zhenya's head. A sickening feeling hit him hard in the stomache, he was actually going to die. There was no way out of this. _BANGBANG!_

"Wh-what was that?" Both Saint's looked up and their eyes grew wide.

000ooo000

I stumbled out of the room Nolan and Filipp had so nicely placed me in. What attracted me out of the room so quickly was a loud and heavy thump on the ground. It shook the floorboards with great ease, I thought it was an earthquake for a second. "Wh-what was that?" I asked myself, but I froze when I saw the giant Filipp lieing on the ground, scarlet blood pouring out of a wound from his head. My eyes grew large and I let out a terrified gasp, my left hand flying to my mouth in whole hearted horror.

"Mia! What the fuck are ye doin' 'ere?!" Connor yelled from a room directly infront of me, the MacManus twins were standing next to a body with its head clearly shot. I started shaking so I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and sucked in air sharply. Murphy and Connor quickly rushed up to me, they both grabbed my arms. Connor to my left and Murphy to my right and they started me out of the place.

I was surprised I was walking so well since my legs felt like rubber. Then I remembered, "Wait!" They stopped adruptly before the door out of here.

"What is it Mia?" Murphy asked.

"There's someone knocked out in that back room," I answered trying my best to twist around, their grips were harsh and it hurt so I gave up, "I hit him over the head with a paper weight." The twins cringed, "It's a long story..."

"Okay, stay 'ere, I'll go check," Murphy said and he turned away from Connor and me.

I sighed a little shakily and pried Connor's hand from my arm. "I think I'm okay... just scared me... well actually horrified me back there, but I think I'll live." Connor gave me a worried look and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Really I'm okay..." He did something I never ever thought he would do. He leaned close to my face and kissed me making my eyes grow wide from shock.

**AN: oh my goodness, did I just trick you guys?!?! o.o sorry chapter is sooo darn short!:D-Kat**


	24. Ch 24 Weird Situations

**AN:thanks for the reviews as always IrishBoysareHott, A posse ad esse, Nyah1 and Laursidotes!!:) happiness and cookies!! i hope you guys like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 24**

Weird Situations

_Have I ever told you  
that I would give everything up,  
just for one night  
to be able to lay near you,  
to feel your chest rise and fall  
with each breath you take,  
just to know that you are real?_

Have I ever told you  
that I dream of you often,  
I dream of you reaching out  
and touching my hand,  
simply to let me know  
that you are there,  
and everything is okay?

Have I ever told you?  
have I still yet to tell you...  
that I love you...

I pulled away, completely baffled at what had just happened. "Wha-" God bless Murphy for breaking the most awkward moment in my life.

"'Ey, one of yeh mind on 'elpin' me?" He grunted shifting the limp arm draped over his shoulders, it was Nolan Fallon and harsh wheezing poured ruggedly out of his mouth. "This 'ere guy 'as a pretty huge fuckin' lump on his 'ead." Murphy commented the noticable. I didn't say anything but quickly rushed over to him and wrapped Nolan's loose left arm over my shoulders.

"We... should get going," I sniffed uncomfortably. Connor wasn't meeting my gaze and he didn't dare look over at his brother. Murphy seemed like he wasn't noticing the stiff air, but I wouldn't doubt he had stirred emotions and thoughts on the inside. Connor nodded his head and we left.

Murphy and I dragged Nolan's limp form over to the MacManus' quiet car about two blocks down. My lower spine was starting to hurt and it felt like my legs were ready to give out any minute, carrying dead weight is _not_ fun. Connor hurriedly opened the backdoor and Murphy and I thrust Nolan on the seats, both of us letting out a relieved sigh when the weight disappeared. Nolan let out an unsettled grunt and shifted wheezingly, he lifted his head up with groggy green eyes. His brown hair with a reddish hue glimmered from the fragment of moonlight piercing through the window, Nolan let out another hurting sigh and gently rested his head back down. He drifted back off to sleep, a soft snore rippled through the air.

All of us kind of let out a shrug and the flushing sound of crickets took over, Murphy went to the passenger seat, thought better of it and turned to me. I was following close behind him, thinking I'd just take the back seat with the snoozing Nolan. "Ye wanna sit up front lass?" I heard the car door slam on the drivers side and I shook my head while tilting it down."_Okay_," He said reluctantly and opened the door for me and I slipped gently into the backseat. Nolan realized there was something comfy to rest his beaten head on and he nudged his way on my lap. Honestly, I didn't care at the moment.

000ooo000

We had flopped Nolan's sleepy almost lifeless form, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was breathing, on the guest bed. I rummaged through the connected garage for some rope to tie his hands together, as that was what Murphy had asked so kindly for. Since Connor wasn't planning on saying anything to me for awhile. Probably in disbelief that he had kissed me himself. My mind felt jerked around and I couldn't help but thinking how good that kiss felt... and tasted, "Mia stop it!" I burrated myself, "Just find the freaking rope!" In my small fury I found it and grabbed it as if I was angry at the rope for looking at me funny.

I padded to the guestroom and Connor moved vigilantly out of my way. I gave him a hard stare and handed Murphy the rope, I was trying to brush off my earlier thoughts about Connor as best as I could allow myself. Murphy tightly wound the rope around Nolan's hands and Nolan's breathing tightened as Murphy's knee dug a little too hard in his back.

"Careful Murphy!" I warned nervously.

"Sympathy fer the devil eh lass?" He mused as he brought his knee off of Nolan. I folded my arms and glared at him. "What, I was jus' jokin'!"

"Fine..." I mumured, I turned off the light without a second thought,"I'm going to bed, I don't know where you two are sleeping. But I'm going to bed." The half moonlight poured through the blinds, creating soft white lines on Nolan's rising and falling back. Everything went quiet and all you could hear were the sounds of crickets muffled by the walls and Nolan's ragged breathing. I turned away and left the twins for their own thoughts, sleep was consuming me and I had too much fluttering through my own mind.

000ooo000

After changing into some dark blue sleeping pants and a black tank top, I crawled into bed. My eyes feeling heavy and going blurred. I pulled the poofy covers over me and let my eyelids drop. Hopefully I'd sleep well tonight.

**AN: how was this chapter???:D also i have to thank my friend for providing the song in the begining! (her boyfriend wrote it for her lol) :)-Kat**


	25. Ch 25 The Reason

**AN:thank you Nyah1, IrishBoysareHott, L. R. Meriadoc and A posse ad esse for the reviews!! always loved!! lol :D**

**Chapter 25**

The Reason

_She said her vision were a bane in her life  
She could not control them, they kept her up nights  
I know what you're thinking, I haven't been drinking  
She knew things that cut like a knife - and she said: __All the years that have come to pass  
And all the years that shall be  
I see here right before me..._

Nolan woke up with a snort and I saw him struggle in the chair we had him sitting in. We had tied the ropes on his hands to the back of the chair, "You hungry?" I asked softly, turning to the cabinet and rummaging through it, "We have some... oooh, I wonder how old this is...?" I put on a mockery disgusted face and pulled a Cheerio box out of its spot. "Hmmm, the date says its still _good_..." I turned back to Nolan, his raspy breathing had lightened up and the lump on his head wasn't as noticable. "You want some? Can I trust you?"

Murphy soon strode in the room and rested a hand on Nolan's shoulder, a lopsided smirk on his face, "Oh, I think ye can." He said as he flopped down on the chair next to Nolan. Murphy rested both his hands on his stomache and slouched back, "Aye?" Nolan glared at him but painfully shook his head up and down. "That ah boy!" Murphy cried with a slap on Nolan's back. He winced and a curse escaped his lips, it wasn't at all audible.

"How about you Murph?" I asked with a flicker of a smile. "I feel nice right now, so I'll make what ever sounds good and what I have in the fridge."

His green eyes glimmered and he tilted his head, as if remembering a long lost memory that had stumbled in his lane, "Hmmm, well since yer offerin'... how 'bout an omelette? Oooohh with some ham an' cheese in it..." As an after thought he said sweetly, "Please?"

"Sure," I answered cheerfully.

000ooo000

After breakfast, it was time to get down to some serious business. Nolan. "Well, ye see..."

"Go on with it," Murphy insisted, he sat cozily next to me on the couch while Nolan still stayed tied up to the chair. We had placed him infront of us and the interigation was just begining, I could tell by how Murphy was staring at him intently. Their eyes looked so much alike.

"I wasn' actually there ta 'elp 'im... I was goin' ta kill the bastard mehself," Nolan confessed, he watched us with his eyes. He was really keeping an eye on Murphy, lets just say they didn't start on the right foot.

"What?! Are ye _mad_?" Murphy coughed in disbelief, "Whater ye thinkin'? Ye could get yerself killed!"

"I... know _that_... but I thought I could help... in some way..." Nolan stole a glance at the floor, his hair letting off a reddish hue from the lamp in the corner of the room. Murphy laughed at what Nolan had said, he could barely catch his breath by the time he was done, "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"Help? By getting yerself in shit?" Murphy asked shaking his head, "Let the Saints do that job of clearin' the filth, not a citizan such as yerself!" I glanced at Murphy, the not so clean human himself. Since he _was_ one of the Saints... speaking of which, where was the other? Murphy suddenly wrapped an arm around me, causing me to let out a squeak, "Then lass 'ere can walk 'round freely, knowing she's not goin' ta get raped or murdered." _Oh... that's nice Murphy..._

I tried to shove him off but, of course, it was no use. So I gave up with an annoyed sigh. "_Well_," Nolan scoffed, "Meh plan would 'ave worked if that _woman_ 'adn't whacked me over the 'ead!" I glowered at him and I felt Murphy tighten his grip on me.

"Don' waste yer time killin' 'im lass," He coaxed and I let out another irritaited sigh. So it seemed that Nolan wasn't as big of a threat as we thought he would be and hopefully he wouldn't ask too many questions. He watched us almost longingly and he then lowered his head to stare at his lap.

"Ye two seem like a 'appy couple." My eyes grew wide and Murphy snickered. Nolan looked back up at us again, a scowl on his face. "_What_ now?"

"Ye really think so?" Murphy put on an award winning smirk, "I keep tellin' lass that but she never listens." I rolled my eyes and once again sighed in annoyance.

000ooo000

Murphy had left to do some 'errands' so I was stuck with the raspy breathing Nolan and Connor who finally showed himself when his brother was gone. "Where have you been?" I asked looking over a novel that I wasn't really reading, I had myself sprawled out on the couch and I was starting to doze off.

Connor didn't answer me but gave me an odd look. I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and went back to the novel that I wasn't really reading. He sat down by my feet and I glanced over the book again, "What?" I asked a little snootily. Connor looked over at Nolan who was watching very carefully at what was about to transpire.

"Don' get yer 'opes up buddy," Connor growled giving him a sharp glare, Nolan dropped his gaze. Connor turned back to me and gently placed a hand on my anckle. It sent a tingle up my spine. "I wanted ta say... I'm sorry fer catchin' ye off guard with that... well..." I knew Connor couldn't get himself to say it and I understood.

I sat up and smiled at him tenderly, "It's okay..." I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

**AN: i hope this chapter turned out well:Plol (please tell me if it did!!)-Kat**


	26. Ch 26 My Angels

**AN: thank you Nyah1 for the review!!!:D**

**Chapter 26**

My Angels

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees...

I woke up with a jolted scream, the top half of my body lurching foreward. My eyes grew wide in befuddled terror and surprise, I put my hands out infront of me for fear of the darkness enveloping and sucking me into its deep abyss. Then I realized where I was and I felt a warmth, a nice gentle warmth that soothed my scared mind. "Hey, ye alright?" A familiar voice and how it comforted me so...

A light flickered on and I peered around the room, I had fallen asleep on the couch and the novel that I wasn't really reading had landed across the room. I cupped my hands on my cheeks and cold sweat clung to them, _I wonder what I had dreamt about...?_ Murphy and Connor both stood at the entrance of the living room, staring at me with a hint of worry.

"Lass?" Murphy asked cocking his head.

"Oh... oh I'm alright, just... had a nightmare I guess," I forced a smile and flopped back on the couch, letting out a drafty sigh.

000ooo000

The MacManus twins, Nolan and I sat at the kitchen table, Connor and Murphy were smoking and I was pecking at some cereal, while Nolan had his head rested on the table. A loud _slam!_ made all of us jump and quickly crane our necks in the direction of the noise, it was the front door, "_Hey_, is anyone home?" It was Gail.

"Gail! You don't just go bursting into someones house, then ask if they're _home_!" I growled irritably, my hands flailing around and I got up from my seat. She timidly came around the corner and I smacked her on the arm. "Stupid!" She bat me over the head and I poked her in the ribs. And soon enough we were both beating the crap out of each other.

"_'Ey!!_ Break it up ye two!" A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, I had clutched onto a small handful of Gail's hair, "Mia, let _go_!" Connor commanded and I reluctantly did as I was told. Murphy had managed to pull Gail away from me.

"Just like old times, eh sis?" I asked with a wide grin and she grinned right back as she put a lock of hair behind her left ear. I saw her cheeks redden when she realized she was pretty much being hugged by Murphy. Gail swatted his hands away and she straightened herself up, my had she changed a _lot_ in four years. She had lost her baby fat and her doughy cheeks and her hair was long and glistening. Now when she smiled she had straight teeth, it was so eerie at how different she looked. Connor had released me and now I stood infront of Gail, "You've changed... so much." I murmured.

"Maybe on the outside, but never on the inside," She said and wrapped me up in a tight hug, "I missed it when we were a happy family, with you, my mother and your father."

"Yeah... me too," I lied, but she didn't know. I had already structured my own family here and honestly I wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world.

"Hey, you have any food?" She groaned tapping her stomache, "I'm _hungry_!"

"Of course, how do you think I keep these two around?" I answered cheerfully while patting Connor on the chest. He gave me a scowl and Murphy smiled from ear to ear, finding it more amusing then his brother did. I lead the party which consisted of Gail, Murphy and Connor back into the kitchen; Nolan was watching us with his eyes, his mouth slightly agape as if he were half dead.

"I can make my own food," Gail offered raising up her right hand and putting on a sheepish smile.

"But your the guest!" I protested with a wave of my hand.

"I'm your step-_sister_," She retorted, placing her fists on her hips, "Just because we haven't seen each other in a _loong_ while dosen't mean you can go and treat me like a friend you need to get reaquainted to! Treat me like family." I let out a disheaveled sigh, she won and she knew it. Dropping my shoulders I flopped down on the chair I was in earlier, I felt completely disgruntled.

"Fine..." I smiled resting my head on my left hand and Gail smirked turning to the fridge. Ahh life.

**AN: well i have more plans and more action coming up in the next couple of chapters! so please bear with me!! -Kat**_  
_


	27. Ch 27 Weather Maker

**AN:thank you Laursidotes, IrishBoysareHott and A posse ad esse for the reviews!! thank you to everyone who are reading my story and thank you to everyone who have left reviews!!:D**

**Chapter 27**

Weather Maker

_Please allow me to adjust my pants  
So that I may dance the good time dance  
And put the onlookers and innocent bystanders into a trance_

_Give disease so the swine will marry and propagate lies.  
Tough luck for elected officials. The beast you see got fifty eyes.  
Bring it on home, spread the wealth. Play it cool, the hand's been dealt.  
Now, all the odds are in our favor. Save the victory speeches for later._

_Streets on fire, the mob goes wild!_

_21 guns, box made of pine, letter from the government sealed and signed  
Delivered Federal Express on your mother's doorstep!_

Rain poured and poured and it seemed as though it would never ever stop. The clouds hung thick and they were a dark shade of gray over head, not an inch of light would break through those clouds. A sweep of cold air every once in awhile would slosh rain on the window of my tranquil little home, "You want to go out for a drink?" I asked turning my gaze up at the four sitting before me, Nolan had kind of become a new member of the family. Seeming as he had no where else to go.

Connor and Murphy stopped conversing between each other, Nolan gave me a peculiar and eager look and Gail smiled. "Sure sis," Gail answered breaking the odd silence around us.

"Well then let's go!" I bubbled joyously.

000ooo000

We decided to all pile into the MacManus' "junk-mobile", since it _was_ down pouring out and the rain was like a watery sheet you could pull back, if it wasn't made out of water. "Nolan, move your arm! Your elbow is stabbing into my side!" Gail said shrilly. Nolan grunted as he tried to move over, but I was on the other side of him.

"Hey take it easy!" I warned both of them. "Or you can _walk_ to McGuinty's!"

"Heh, real funny sis, you seem to be the one taking up the breathing space over there!" Gail retorted pointing her finger at me mock accusingly, "Nolan kick her out!" Murphy broke out into a fit of giggles and Connor put on a bright smile.

Nolan idolently shook his head side to side, putting his hands up, "No, she's lettin' meh live at 'er house. At least _you_ 'ave somewhere, where ye can go!" Gail let out a defeated snort and folded her arms across her chest, she stared fiercely out the window, I was surprised she didn't burn a hole through it.

"Ye three done?" Murphy asked with a huge grin, I smiled faintly back and nodded. The ride there was quiet, everyone was in their own world, daydreaming about God knows what. Gail kept her eyes locked to the outside, while Nolan stared at his hands, Connor of course watched the rode and Murphy was looking out the window. I let out a small sigh as we pulled up to a curb, we had parked about a block away from McGuinty's and the rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

"Ready ta run?" Connor asked as he turned the car off and shoved the keys into his jackets pocket. All four of us, Nolan, Gail, Murphy and I nodded our heads. Each of us opened the doors slowly and... we were off! We all dashed as if we were trying to escape a fire.

We held our coats over our heads as all of us rushed into the smoky, laughter filled McGuinty's. I smiled happily. I made my way to the bar, while shoving people out of the way, and sat down. Connor decided to make himself comfortable next to me. Nolan had placed himself by some folks and Gail blabbled enthusiasticly to Murphy who had already ordered her a drink and one for himself.

"Hey-" Connor began when a loud _SLAM_ made everything stop to a dead silence. Everyone curiously, and some looked perturbed for being interrupted, stared at the four figures standing board straight at the entrance. The rain had soaked them from head to toe and the men were very wide and glanced at me and I got the message, _they're Russians... but what in God's name are they doing here...? _

"You," The tallest one growled pointing a thick index finger at Nolan, a cigarette threatened to fall from his gaping mouth and his eyes were large, "You, my friend, need to be taken care of, _now_." Nolan jumped up, causing the chair he was sitting on to clang harshly to the floor; he leapt a good four feet back his hands high up in the air. Amazingly that cigarette clung to his bottom lip without any fail.

I felt Connor tense up, I glanced over at Murphy and he seemed just as prepared as his brother for something to happen. The three Russian's surrounding the tallest one, looked terribly menacing and Nolan was just this poor skinny guy. The shortest of the four, he wore a goatee, pulled out a revolver. Nolan eyed the revolver scarcly and tightened his lips around the cigarette, probably getting ready for the worst.

Murphy came up from behind the four and bashed some beer bottles over two of the Russian's heads. Which caught them completely off guard and that caused chaos to break out. Pretty much everyone in the entire bar attacked the Russians, some were trying their best at getting the guns out of the Russains hands. Nolan had trapt the tallest Russian to the ground and was beating the crap out of him, using what ever he could to bash the guys face in. From ashtrays, pool balls and beer bottles. The cigarette still hanging from his lips that were pulled back in a sneer of hate and hurt. And revenge. _This guy is still a complete mystery..._ I thought as I darted over to him.

I gently rested my hands on his shoulders and he stopped his thrashing. His head low and his breathing heavy, Nolan twisted his head to look at me. Pain was written all over his face and I glanced down, crimson blood was gushing from a wound on his side. My eyes widened and I turned my gaze over at the limp and dead hand of the Russian, he had a small pocket knife in his bloody fingers. Nolan wheezed and started tipping over, "Someone, help! I need to get him on a table!" Connor rushed over and caught Nolan under the armpits. I quickly cleared off a table and helped Connor set him as carefully as possible on it. Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

**AN: sorry I took so long to update! lol told you it was going to get exciting!:)-Kat**


	28. Ch 28 Broken Record

**AN: thank you IrishBoysareHott and Sith Happens for the reviews!! always appriciated!!!:)**

**Chapter 28**

Broken Record

_And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
And for a second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong.  
Walk on, walk on  
What you got they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it  
Walk on, walk on...  
Stay safe tonight..._

"Go get Gail," I commanded Connor, he nodded his head and searched the mass of people for my sister, while I pressed on Nolan's wound. He was losing blood awfully fast and his face had gone pale. The cigarette was still clamped between his lips and he pulled out a lighter from his pocket, "Nol-" I caught myself, if it helped him take some of the pain off, then leave him be. He lit it up and took a deep drag and he was even courteous enough to blow the thick, choking smoke away from my direction.

Gail rushed up to us and she was prepared with gauze, ointment and a rag. "It's okay, I can take over now." I had completely forgotten my sister was a nurse at the moment and that that was my reason for Connor getting her. Nolan would be safe now. Gail quickly went into action, cleaning up the wound with the ointment and rag.

I automatically searched for Murphy, who was resting on a bar stool. All the commotion had finally died down, but now there was the problem of having one dead Russian and the other three gagged and tied up. I looked at Connor, "Well what do we do with them?" I asked folding my arms and staring back over at the Russians.

"Don' worry 'bout them," Said someone from behind and both of us turned, it was the bartender, "We'll take care of it." I shook my head, was this guy mad? They were after Nolan, it was our problem. He waved his hand, "Ye need ta look after yer buddy over there." Connor quickly grabbed my arm before I could peep out a word.

"If he wants to help let'im help," Connor murmured in my ear, I let out a sigh. _Fine, whatever..._

000ooo000

I sat down on the foot of my bed, today was _crazy_ and I felt completely drained. Nolan had been bandaged around his whole torso area and now he rested peacefully on the couch. It seemed as though the living room was a place for recovery. Gail had decided that Nolan would be stable until tomorrow morning so she headed back to her apartment to 'take a break'. I sighed and flopped back, closing my eyes.

A sudden weight made me quickly sit up, "Jesus, Connor... you scared the hell outta me." I said giving him a bright smile, even though I felt completely tired and ready to pass out at any moment. A smile fluttered on his lips. "Today's been pretty wild huh?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward feeling I had in my gut.

Connor nodded, "Yeah, it has been." He layed himself down horizontally on my bed, his legs hanging off on one side, and my stomache tightened, _why do I feel so strange...?_ We stayed silent for a couple of minutes and I could feel the hairs on my head prickle. I then decided to lay myself right beside him.

"Hello," I pipped and he looked at me and that, right there, is when I felt a deep connection. Something I hadn't felt in a _long_ time, but then doubt spread like a virus in my mind. _Any girl would feel this way around him, for Christ sake he's... he's gorgeous. Please stop staring at me like that Connor... or... I might just fall for you..._ I quickly put my hand on his face and he jerked back in surprise.

"Wha-what was that fer?!" He hissed sitting up on his elbows and glaring at me.

I timidly glanced at my hands, "You... were staring at me..."

"So?"

I felt my face starting to go red, I laughed nervously and propped myself up on my elbows also, "I'm sorry, I don't know what my prob-" He suddenly cut me off with a kiss and for some reason I went along right with it. No protests, this was too good. I started to kiss him on the neck, until-

"Hey-" Everything went dead silent.

"Yes... Murphy?" I asked, freezing myself and my eyes went wide, _oh my God... what was I doing?!_

"Murphy, beat it!" Connor growled.

"No!" I practically screamed and suddenly embarrassment caught me and I said more softly, "No... what's wrong?" I glanced up at Murphy and a smirk was tugging at his lips. "_What?_" I asked a little more snipily.

"Nothing..." He answered, "Please, continue what ye were doin', think of me as a minor... distraction." I rolled my eyes. "I'll jus' disappear now..." Connor tossed a random book that was sitting on the endtable by my bed at him and Murphy quickly slammed the door shut. He was laughing good-heartedly as he headed down the hall.

"Maybe... we should go to bed..." I offered quietly and Connor gave me a troubled look, then gently let out a disheveled sigh.

"Aye... okay," He muttered and he got himself off of my bed and stood at my doorway, "G'night Mia... an'..." He quickly murmured and to the point where I could barely understand what he was saying, "I love ye."

"Good night," I felt myself blush profusely once he closed the door without a final glance behind him.

**AN: well this was a complicated way to end the chapter!! cause for awhile I didn't know how i would!! x)-Kat**


	29. Ch 29 Heaven's Porch

**AN: thank you Sith Happens and IrishBoysareHott for the reviews!!!x) hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Chapter 29**

Heaven's Porch

_Feel the rhythm with your hands  
Steal the rhythm while you can, spoonman  
Speak the rhythm on your own  
Speak the rhythm all alone, spoonman  
Spoonman, come together with your hands  
Save me, I'm together with your plan  
Save me!  
All my friends are Indians  
All my friends are brown and red, spoonman  
All my friends are skeletons  
They beat the rhythm with their bones, spoonman!_

"Aye, come on Mia," Connor bugged and I let out a tired moan, _why are they making me go to church...? I'm not even that religious..._ Murphy rushed up behind me and grabbed my arm tugging me along with his perky speed. _How can they be this bright at 7 in the morning...?_

Last night I could barely sleep, I kept twisting and turning, no position I laid in was comfortable. So finally I settled on my back and let out a ragged sigh of hopelessness in finding a good sleeping spot. My eyes scanned half tiredly, half wide awake at the gray ceiling, dark and odd shapes danced infront of my vision and so I closed my eyes. Then sleep started its way in, consuming my mind and making my body completely relaxed.

And now here I was being dragged to church, lucky Nolan got to sleep soundly on the couch. I didn't see why I had to go with them, but Connor insisted and Murphy said I needed some "churchin' up." I let out another sigh and sat between the MacManus twins. Though I had to admire the beautiful exterior of the place, with its high walls and gorgeously made stained glass. The huge statue of the crucified Jesus made me stare in complete awe.

I snapped out of my trance when Murphy tapped me on the leg and I realized everyone was in prayer and I quickly ducked my head down to watch my fidgeting hands, _what am I doing here...?_

000ooo000

"Lass, ye not very religious?" Murphy asked with a cigarette clamped in his lips and he wrapped an arm over my shoulder. He let out a happy chuckle at my embarrassed expression, "Don' worry 'bout it." Connor strode up next him and he took a deep drag from his own cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly and he scanned the scenery. All three of us stood beside the entrance of the enormous church.

The cool air felt refreshing and crisp, which gave a new spark to the day.

000ooo000

"Where's Connor and Nolan?" I asked nonchalantly while taking a sip of water on my left and reading a newspaper. Murphy and I were sitting at the kitchen table, which had become a great gathering place for everyone. Such as my couch became a great resting place to recover from external or internal wounds.

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure where Nolan is," Murphy replied taking a bite from a turkey sandwhich, "And Connor said he 'ad ta run some where," He shrugged and leaned on the chair he rested in, lacing his fingers on the back of his head. He raised his eyebrows up and down at me, "So it's jus' you an' me babe." I gave him a mock disgusted look and threw a bag of chips at him. Murphy put his hands up to defend himself, laughing the whole time. "Jus' jokin' lass!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "Sure, Murphy, sure."

Murphy grinned and rested his hands palms down on the table. "Ye know lass, I did have a bit of a crush on ye, I think," I froze and my heart skipped a beat, _where the hell did this come from?!_ He sat back again and a mischievous smirked skittered on his lips, "But I thought you might get pregnant if I kissed ye..." _What the _hell_ is he talking about! You can't get pregnant from kissing someone..._

"Murphy, shut up," I muttered, "Before you get yourself into more shit..." He put his hands into the air as if showing me he didn't have any weapons.

"Aye okay, okay," Murphy said and he then took another bite from his sandwich and also took a handful of chips and placed them on the plate his sandwich was on. I sighed and started reading the paper again. My eyes froze on a small artical, it didn't look big on the paper but the headline jumped at me like a smack to the face. I sucked in some air, scarcly breathing.

**Mob Informat Gone Missing**

_Nolan Fallon, a mob informat that was going to testify _

_against the Russian mob that he was working for _

_has gone missing on Thursday of last week. He is 24 years_

_old, with green eyes and dark hair. He said that he is sick of the mob getting _

_away with their 'crimes'. Fallon was suppose to testify on Saturday _

_but never showed up. We have reason to believe that he was_

_'taken care of'. Police are looking into it now._

"Murphy! Murphy look!" I squawked slamming the paper on the table and pressing my pointer finger above the artical headline, "Nolan! He's... or was..."

"A Russian informat...?" Murphy glanced up at me with surprise and confusion written on his face, I stared back at him with the same emotions. We turned our heads when we heard the creaking of the floor.

"Aye... it's true," Nolan exclaimed quietly, his head was low, "I wanted ta make it stop an' the only way I knew how... was ta testify. But then... I came 'ere," He paused and lifted his chin up, eyes letting off a shimmer, "I knew that the Russian's would kill me if I went against them an' livin' 'ere has been the best moments of meh life." Nolan took a ragged breath and shoved his hands in his jackets pockets, "If I testified, that meant I'd probably never see ye guys again..." I knew he was sincere and truthful into what he was saying, I couldn't be mad at him. "I'm... sorry fer not sayin' anythin'."

**AN: thank you so so so much IrishBoysareHott for helping me in this chapter!!!! so this chapter is dedicated to youz! ha ha!!-Kat ps sorry it took soooo long in updating!!!**


	30. Ch 30 A Crow's Feather

**AN:thank you for the reviews IrishBoysareHot and Sith Happens!!! the ending of this chapter might kill you...:D lol**

**Chapter 30**

A Crow's Feather

_I, I'm a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home...  
I, I'm a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone... uhuh!  
It's times like these you learn to live again...  
It's times like these you give and give again...  
It's times like these you learn to love again...  
It's times like these time and time again..._

There was no denying I was attracted to Connor. And I knew he was very much attracted to me. This dawning didn't hit me like a bag of rocks, it crept its way in and snuggled next to my mind. Some how I wanted to express this new found affection, but I couldn't quite remember _how_. Since going into the art career kept me away from lots of human contact, I hadn't had a boyfriend since the ending of high school. So now I felt like a petty teenager trying to express their love unprofessionaly.

Luckily he got a whiff that I felt the same way as he did, so Connor made the attempts and I went along with. Well, without it being too awkward. It started at the bar...

"'Ey, Mia," Connor slipped his arm around my waist, not realizing who was touching me I punched him harshly on the arm.

"Ah! I'm _so_ sorry Con!" I felt my face begin to burn and I muttered, "You scared me..."

"Aye, it's okay love," He gave me a smile and I put on one too, a moment of strange and please-kill-me-now silence and he spoke up, "Ye know Mia... I... I've been meanin' ta say somethin-"

"Mia!" Gail cackled happily wrapping, or more like throwing, her arms around me from behind, "Hullo sis! How-" I glared at her and she got the message, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I...?" She smiled sheepishly and backed away slowly, "Sorry... again..."

Just when we thought we'd get some time to ourselves..."Con, lass!" It was Murphy this time.

"Oh fer Christ fuckin' sake..." Connor muttered irritably shaking his head with pure annoyance from all the disruptions. Murphy came up to us and tossed his left arm over my shoulder and his right on Connor's, he was giggling like a crazed school girl. "Murph! Fuckin' beat it!"

"Oooh..." He said slyly, raising his eyebrows, "You gettin' down with lass, eh...?" He pulled his right arm away from Connor and enveloped me in a tight hug, "I don't know if I should let ye do that..."

"Fuckin' shove off Murph..." Connor growled, he was getting aggravated now. Murphy pulled away and put his hands in the air showing surrender, Connor relaxed a little. Murphy smiled happily at me and I faintly smiled back, he glared evilly at his brother who only burned a hole in his head.

"Soo, what is it Connor," I turned my attention fully on Connor now, "Before we were rudely interrupted?" He shifted a little in his seat and took a deep drag of his cigarette, he was sure to blow the smoke out the side of his mouth.

"Well," He paused and stared deeply into my eyes, which made me gulp nervously, "I _really _likeye Mia, and I was thinkin' maybe we could... start somethin'... between us?"

"Are you... asking me out?" I said slowly, giving him an odd yet pleased look. Yes, he may have sounded like a complete teenager saying what he had said, but at least he had brought it out into the open. I would happily take his offer.

"If that's alright with ye?"

"Oh, yes!" I smiled brightly and thats when it all began.

000ooo000

(6 months later)

Gail and I were driving to her apartment, excitment was briming off of her body and she wouldn't tell me until we got to her flat. I stared out the window and suddenly felt a little nautious. Gail tirelessly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and hearing _thum, thum, thum_ was getting irritaiting extremely fast. "Would you stop that?" I blurted, giving her a hard stare and she looked at me confused and surprised at my sudden outburst.

She glanced at her hands and froze her fingers in mid drumming, "Sorry..." Suddenly I felt ashamed for snapping at her, _what has gotten into me lately...?_ Sighing I shook my head, annoyed with myself now.

"No, no. _I'm _the one who should be sorry," I cast her a sad look, "I don't know what's wrong with me." Gail smiled and returned my stare briefly, sympathy and forgiveness written on her countenance.

"Don't worry about it," She turned her gaze back at the rode and patted my hand lightly, like a mother. "Ah! We're here!" Now she sounded like the younger sister I remembered way back when, this warmed me up inside. Making me forget my earlier nausea. Gail killed the engine and pulled the keys out, but instead of suddenly jumping out of the car, we sat there. She stared down at the keys she clutched tightly in her right hand and I kept my gaze locked on the dashboard. "So... it's been awhile..."

"Yeah, it has..." I answered.

Gail turned to look at me and I did the same also, she smiled delightedly at me and I mimicked that too. "I've noticed something different about you..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... since I'm a nurse and all," She flickered her blue eyes down ward and then back up to mine, "And... I can tell symptoms pretty well now... but..." I don't know why, but suddenly I felt my stomache drop. "I think you're pregnant." My eyes grew wide. _What?!_


	31. Ch 31 Hypnotized and Confused

**AN: thank you cleopatra32003, IrishBoysareHott and Sith Happens for the reviews!! always loved!! also two more chapters left after this one...O O oh no!! lol**

**Chapter 31**

Hypnotized and Confused

_The first time I saw you  
You were chasing down  
A cyclone  
All alone in the field  
With rail yards and clovers  
I kept rolling on and never thought  
You'd wind up chasing me!  
(chorus)  
Well settle down I won't hesitate  
To hit the highway  
Before you lay me to waste  
Settle up and I'll help you find  
Something to drive  
Before you drive me insane..._

"Blessed are the Peacemakers, for they will be called children of God." -Matthew 5:9

Connor could barely keep his thinking straight, he was going to be a father soon... "Aye, ye okay?" He faintly heard Nolan ask, tapping him on the shoulder, "Stay with us, we need ta get this done..." Connor shook his head and lightly laughed. The twins decided to take Nolan's help with the hits, since he was good with aiming and shooting a gun. He also stayed very quiet. Something he had to learn when he lived on the streets as a boy to get food and later on when sending messages back and forth for the Russian's. Nolan was very eager to join the MacManus's and gladly took their offer.

Murphy shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh, "If ye can' even think straight Connor, then 'ead home." Murphy placed a tender hand on Connor's shoulder and softly smiled at him. "We don' want ta get ye hurt, especially-" Connor waved a hand, not wanting his brother to finish the foriegn sounding words.

"I'll be okay, don' worry," He smiled back at his brother, "Well, we goin' ta do this, or what?"

"Alright, alright," Murphy raised his hands.

000ooo000

Artur Innokentiy paced his overly huge livingroom, glaring spitefully at all his companions in the room. Each looking very frieghtened as the next, when Innokentiy was angry it was time to run and hide. Innokentiy's youngest son, Yegor, was the first to speak up, "Father... may I ask-"

"What's the matter...?" Innokentiy growled deeply, fury burning in his eyes as he directed his gaze and pinned it on Yegor. "Those _fucking_ Saints is the matter! Those mother fuckers can't keep getting away with this... this _shit_!" Yegor shuddered and regretted for ever saying anything, he shrunk unconsiously at his fathers quick tempered rath. Innokentiy waved his hands wildly around showing lots of expression as he said, "Soon, they'll be coming after us! And when we're done, they'll move onto someone else! _We_ need to stop them so that never _does_ happen!" He paused suddenly and his nostrils flared,"You understand?!"

They all nodded quickly, all afraid of the rath of Artur Innokentiy. Until now.

Three figures burst into the room, each holding two guns. Everyone froze in the room, eyes wide and confused, staring at the three men who stared right back under ski masks. Innokentiy was the first to retrieve his senses back, he snapped at his hypnotized men, "What the _fuck're_ you doing?!" Murphy quickly took care of three men to the right, while Connor took care of another two on the left, now all that was left was Innokentiy and his youngest son Yegor.

Yegor crumpled to the floor, crying and swiftly saying prayers. Innokentiy just stood there, a disconnected look of unhappiness and disbelief flickering in his eyes. He thought wistfully of how something like this could have happened to him, at the moment he could have cared less about his bawling son, feebly attempting to beg for his life in Russian prayers and pleads pf mercy. At the moment, he was thinking how ironic life was, how it really _does_ come back and bite you in the ass. "Shut the fuck up!" Innokentiy roared kicking his son harshly on the side.

The boy slumped over, tears running down his cheeks and his eyes blurred with the salty liquid. Yegor licked his thin lips and slowly got to a crouched postion, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and his crying gentled to rough sobs. Then they went to hiccups and soon the sobbing ceased little by little. The boy had trained himself to self sooth.

"That's more-" Innokentiy began until he was whalloped over the head with the butt of Nolan's gun.

"If ye fuckin' treat yer children like that," Nolan grumbled, pressing the heel of his boot into the Russian's chest, "Ye don' fuckin' deserve'em!" Putting on a smirk, Nolan cocked his gun and pointed it at Innokentiy's forehead. _Bang!_ Yegor's life was spared.

**AN: like i be sayin'! two more chapters after this!!! what will happen?????O O oh the suspence of it all!!!:D-Kat**


	32. Ch 32 Sleeping on Needles

**AN:thank you as always IrishBoysareHott and Sith Happens for the reviews!!!!:D**

**Chapter 32**

Sleeping on Needles

_Heaven on Earth...  
We need it now..  
I'm sick of all of this, hanging around...  
Sick of sorrow  
Sick of pain  
Sick of hearing again and again  
That there's gonna be  
Peace on Earth..._

(8 months later)

My womb had swelled up a _lot_, to the point that there were days I didn't even want to stand up. It was quite an effort and thankfully I had the help of Gail, Connor, Nolan and Murphy. Gail was keeping the closest eye on my since it was getting around time for my due date, which I was a little thankful for. I was very surprised to hear that I was having twins, one a girl the other a boy, _names... what should they're names be...?_ Gail had been popping out different names to me out of the blue and I'd shake my head... _I wanted special names for them... I wanted Irish names for them..._ So I did my own research. "Ciara and Cian."

"Oh, no! Mia you can't do that..." Connor protested raising his eyebrows, his eyes pleading.

"And why not?" I questioned folding my arms as best I could over my swollen belly. Gail stiffled a giggle by pressing her right hand hard against her mouth.

He sighed and glanced around, once Connor had learned I was pregnant, both he and his brother stopped smoking in the house. Connor had even cut off most of his drinking too. Sighing he answered, "Well, it could be confusin'..."

"For you, but not for them," I grumbled, "They'll know their names." He let out a reluctant and I-give-up sigh, and leaned back on the chair he placed himself in and laced his fingers on the back of his head. A smile flittered my mouth, "I'm suppose to be due sometime around Christmas Eve." He pursed his lips as his mind wandered.

"Well the docs are pretty sure it'll be on Christmas Eve," Gail intergected with a know-it-all tone, raising her index finger up.

"Tsk," I grinned, "We can't know that for sure."

"Christmas _is_ only about four days away," Gail informed me still with the know-it-all tone, I reached as best I could to give her a punch on the arm. "Come on Waddle's!" I huffed and gave her a hard glare, crossing my arms, I looked away from her direction, "I was only joking sis! I love youuu!"

000ooo000

It was finally Christmas Eve; Gail, Murphy, Connor, Nolan and I sat at the livingroom table feasting on the delicious food Gail and I had put our backs into. There was turkey, gravy and mash potatoes, a chicken, corn and buttered rice. Murphy, Nolan and Connor dined themselves on Guinness, while Gail and I drank some milk. It was a very lovely gathering, something I hadn't been to in _years_. We were a misfit family sure, but at least we were a _happy_, misfit family.

"Mia, can ye pass me the gravy?" Nolan asked, I smiled, reached for the gravy bowl and handed it to him. "Thank ye." He murmured softly and gave me a flicker of a smile.

"You're welcome Nol," I answered, I rested my hand on my tummy, feeling a little queasy.

"Ye alright Mia...?" Connor asked worriedly, I saw him tense and I raised my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," I regretted saying that.

"Mia...?" Gail now stared at me with wide eyes, she placed a hand on my shoulder and gasped a little, "Your..."

"Yes..." I grimaced slightly.

000ooo000

Connor walked incessantly back and forth in the waiting room, Murphy began chewing his thumb nail feeling his brothers nervousness and restlessness. "Con! Please! Stop movin'!" Connor gave his borther an annoyed glare and then a lost stare.

"I'm sorry," He heaved out as he dropped himself in the seat between Nolan and Murphy, "I just can't... help mehself..." Murphy patted his brother on the back.

"Tis okay," Nolan said folding his arms and leaning back on the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. The walls were blindingly white and oddly painted pictures hung unnoticed by many people. The light gleamed tirelessly down, as if watching their every move. Life seemed to be taking its sweet time, sluggishly making its way. The clock ticked by every second, every minute and this made all of them even more anxious. Connor kept wondering what was taking so long, Nolan was silently hoping that Mia and the children were all right and Murphy began to think something had gone wrong.

Gail, being a nurse, was helping with the doctors. Thankfully Gail had brought all of her personal information to Mia's home so she _could_ help. So neither of the men had a reassurance from Mia's sister, leaving them to their own thoughts and curiousities.

Murphy chewed his thumb nail even louder and he shook his left knee, "Murph!" He snapped his head up to look at Connor.

"Sorry..." Murphy smiled and folded his arms such as Nolan had, Connor soon imitaited the act as well; it helped to keep them some what calm and under control. If anyone were in a lighter mood, they'd have thought it humorous to spy three men all with their arms folded, carefully watching the hospital doors as if expecting a horrible monster to come bursting out and eat them alive at any moment.

Gail slumped in, her eyes wide and watery, she clung tightly to the door. Connor, Nolan and Murphy sat up looking at Gail expectingly, asking with their eyes what was the news. "She's... she... passed away..." Connor adruptly stood up and threw the flimsy chair he had sat in across the room.

**Oh woah, what????O.Odont give up on me yet people, i still have one more chapter left! -Kat:)**


	33. Ch 33 Epilogue

**AN: thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and thank you to everyone who have left reviews, randomly or consistantly, those are what had kept me going!! so pretty much all the credit for this story goes out to you guys!! I dedicate this chapter to my readers and reviewers!:) thank you again!!!!**

**Chapter 33**

Epilogue

_Hold the presses Mikey! Hot news on the wire!  
Hundreds see an image of a Guinness drinking choir.  
Celebrities and cameras are headed to the scene  
While presidents are fleeing to their speeding limousines._

_Don't worry, it's just stigmata.  
Pass me a napkin and don't you dare tell my mother._

_Your local programming interrupted  
by the mindless banter of a soulless talking head.  
Roll out the red carpet, dripping bloody tongue.  
Pay no mind to blue berets and all their shiny guns!_

"Unnnccle!!! Cian won' give me back Bristol!" Wailed a six year old girl with light brown hair and big crystal blue eyes, she clung tightly to Murphy's leg, tears starting to form. A boy her age with the same color eyes and hair came rushing out of their shared bedroom.

"Da! Ciara is a big tattle tail!" He barked accusingly, dashing up to his fathers side, his arms flying around causing the beaten up stuffed German shepherd to dance. Connor stared at his son and clucked his tongue. Cian turned his head to look at his twin sister, "Why do ye always go ta Uncle anyway?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and tightened her grip on Murphy's leg, "'Caus he likes me bestest!"

"Thas not true!" Cian growled, a hand caught Cian before he chucked the stuffed dog at his sisters face while in a blind rage. "Da!"

"Cian... give yer sister back Bristol," Connor sighed shaking his head and letting go of his son's arm in the process,"Nicely." Cian snorted in annoyance and swallowed down his rising anger, Ciara's face lit up as her brother reluctantly gave up the stuffed animal. She wrapped it up in a suffocating hug, completely forgetting Murphy's leg. Ciara then proceeded to give her brother a hug, which she seems to do a lot of. "Ye two hungry?"

"Aye!" Cian said immediatly now in a bit lighter of a mood since his sister had forgiven him. Ciara nodded her head and smiled sweetly.

"Yes da," She glance up and tugged on Murphy's shirt, "Uncle, ye hungry too?" He grinned down at her and her smile spread to a grin also.

"Yes da, please, make us somethin' ta eat," Murphy sang, which recieved an irritaited look from Connor.

"Shut up, ye retard!" Connor grumbled making his way to the kitchen and Cian following close pursuit.

"Uncle, why are ye a retard?" Ciara asked timidly.

"Thas somethin' I'll never know mehself love," Murphy answered holding onto her hand, as they too, headed to the kitchen.

000ooo000

Gail burst into the quiet home, causing everyone to snap their heads up all in eerie unison. Gail froze at the entryway of the kitchen and her eyes showed loads of happiness. Ciara and Cian perked up seeing their aunt littered with snow and half frozen from the blizzard outside. Cian was the first to charge at Gail, tossing all his weight into her open arms, "Cian, you've grown a lot!"

"Also 'im bein' annoyin'..." Ciara mumbled taking a spoon full of chicken soup and shoving it into her mouth.

"Aw, don't be that way Ciara," Gail smiled sincerely, letting go of Cian's embrace and straightening herself out, "Are you gunna give your aunt some love too?" Ciara smiled mischievously, plopped herself out of her seat and darted in Gail's direction. Ciara gave her aunt a hearty kiss on the cheek and snuggled her face into Gail's stomache.

"So, what brings ye 'ear on a blizzardy night like this," Murphy asked cocking his head to the left and rasing his eyebrows.

"I thought we could spend Christmas morning together," Gail shrugged as she brushed off some snow that had melted and formed circular rivulets on her shoulder.

"Yay! We're goin' ta be seven tomorrow!" Ciara cheered happily while taking another slurp of soup.

A distant look crossed Connor's eyes as he stared down at the bowl that sat infront of him, it was going to be seven years since Mia had passed away. He snapped back to reality when his son was tugging at his shirt's sleeve, "Da, ye with us?"

"I'll always be with ye," Cian gave him a curious look but that was interrupted with the front door opening and slamming again.

"Ello?" A familiar voice called out, it was Nolan. "Anyone home?"

"Aye we're all 'ere!" Murphy answered. Now the whole family was together again.


End file.
